Silvery Ocean
by Quelthelanis
Summary: Originally, "The Sea That Captured Its Prey." Find the real reason for my inactivity inside. I'm tired of reading about incredibly typical PercyxArtemis stories. So I took a shot. This time its not Percy being heartbroken then became the Guardian of the Hunt. This time, Annabeth is not the cheater who saw her mistake after two days. AU. OOC.
1. The Beauty and The Hunter

**Author's Note: Please read. Incredibly important and, most likely, the only AN that would contain numerous words.**

**Before you start reporting me to the devs for "plagiarizing," please continue reading.  
><strong>

**Obviously, my pen name coincide with Quelthelan, so I will say this now. **

**I AM Quelthelan, hence, Quelthelanis.**

**The reason I have not updated my story, "The Sea That Captured Its Prey" was due to my college work making me her biyatch. ****One year of not logging in equals me forgetting my log in information, thus, I am forced to make a new account and re-post my story.**

**Also, I will be posting Chapter Two and Three soon.**

**This may be my first story but I still encourage criticism. I won't stop you from giving me flames but know that it wont hurt me. **

**Garbage is garbage. What I do appreciate is CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. **

**So don't forget to review my story.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Beauty and The Hunter<p>

A lone figure dashed through the forest with unmatched speed, evading every obstacle that hampered its movement, no human can ever hope to compete with the grace of this figure… except one.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

As the figure stopped to slow its heart beat and composed itself, only one thought came remained strong in its mind.

_I am a goddess. The forest is my domain… and yet… I am afraid?_

_Thump… Thump… Thump…_

In the open field, where the gaze of the moon revealed the person's identity, one can easily assume her beauty knows no bound. Silver flowing hair, glittering under her symbol, covered her lithe shoulders and back. Muscles repeatedly clenched and relaxed after sprinting for nearly ten minutes without stopping. Sweat dripped on the toned body of the goddess and yet the allure continued to surround the femme fatale. Her piercing silver eyes frantically scanned the area for the predator that hunts her.

Her!

The goddess that always hunted the prey!

The goddess deemed as the predator to numerous monsters that opposed Olympus.

However, this time, the table has changed.

_Thump… Thump…_

"That was quite a chase… milady…" Artemis' eyes widened after hearing the deep voice that came seemingly out of nowhere.

_Thump. ThuMP. ThUMP. THUMP!_

Silence permeated the area as Artemis' penetrating eyes searched the vicinity for the predator that had the gall to hunt her.

Her!

The goddess of the hunt!

But her thunderous heart beats betrayed what little confidence she has.

Forcing the only bravado left in her being, she stuttered unintentionally, "S-show yourself!"

Mocking laughter erupted to her left. With a speed that only Apollo can match, Artemis knocked an arrow to her bow and fired to the source of the laughter, with what she thought a pinpoint accuracy.

Then it stopped.

_Thump. Thump… Thump…_

A whisper suddenly came to life in her right ear, _"Why are you running away from me…? Milady… Am I that… scary?"  
><em>

Before she can even employ her expertise with the bow and arrow, the figure captured it, and took the offending weapon away from her. With nothing to defend herself, curse him for chasing her out of the camp right when Thalia was sharpening her daggers, she slowly back away from the voice but only succeeded on leaning against a tree.

In regular circumstances, Artemis would have formulated numerous tactical plans to approach her prey.

However, tonight she IS the prey.

Her mind freezing from a situation that she never encountered, and never would have thought to encounter.

_ThuMP! ThUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

_Is this what mortals called fear? Is this the feeling that my prey felt when I hunted them?!_

Slowly but surely, the hunter emerged from its hiding.

Its face covered by the shadows of the numerous branches that seemed to sway under the hunter's presence. Built body forged from the abundant training it forced itself. Broad shoulders fabricated to create the perfect leverage for the mighty axe bestowed upon the predator. Strong, callused hands portray the intense training regiment the hunter designed to capture its prey.

And now, its labor bore fruit!

The goddess of the hunt herself lay cornered in front of the predator, like a helpless prey.

His prey!

Walking ever slowly towards the goddess, with a smirk that depict victory, which Artemis knew herself, the predator nonchalantly lowered its face close to the goddess' frozen profile. So close that she cannot help but blush from the heat emanating from its body. Incredibly close that the virgin goddess should feel threaten that her first kiss might be stolen by the insolent hunter.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

As if the awkward position the hunter emulated with the goddess is not enough, the moonlight betrayed its patron by lighting the face of the hunter. The masculine face that belonged to the predator emerged from the shadows, his bright sea-green eyes searched her eyes, as if he's trying to permanently etch his victory in her mind, his annoying smirk that infuriated her, and yet, melted any resistance she put up.

"Perseus… Jackson…" Artemis whispered slowly.

Nature herself seemed to cooperate with the demigod as the winds slowly picked up and swayed the numerous branches gingerly, creating a serene atmosphere.

Like the silvery ocean that glinted under the glow of the moon.

The final act has been set.

The setting congregated in perfect harmony. All he needed to enact is the finishing touch.

Thus, with one hand, Perseus grabbed both her hands and lifted it up above her head, preventing any chances that Artemis had from escaping his, evil or so she thought, clutches.

Then he whispered ever so softly, so sensually to her ears.

"_I have captured you and now… you're mine."_

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review my fellow readers.<strong>

**I won't stop you from giving me flames but know that it wont hurt me.**

**Garbage is garbage. What I do appreciate is CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.**


	2. Enter Night Stalker

**Author's Note:**

**Few things to think about as you read the story:**

**1.) Battle scene, it's my first time writing one and I hope it's to your satisfaction. Did you like it?**

**2.) What do you think of the Percy/Artemis character development in the beginning and end? Do you think the development are too fast or too slow?**

**3.) Give me ideas for future chapters, tell me stuff that you think SHOULD be part of the story.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.<p>

* * *

><p>Perseus backed away to gaze upon Artemis' eyes while at the same time thought of a devious plan to embarrass the virgin goddess a bit more.<p>

Confused with the sudden retreat, Artemis couldn't help but feel relieved now that her first kiss remained unscathed… or so she thought.

Time seemed to slow down as Perseus slowly but surely started moving towards the direction of the goddess' pink luscious lips.

_ThuMP... ThUMP. THUMP!_

The femme fatale struggled fruitlessly from the mighty grip of her predator. Her eyes bulged from anticipation, whether from the excitement of losing her first kiss or perhaps from the inevitable destruction of her purity, of such a bold move from a mere demi-god. The rhythmic fall and rise of her ample chest increased as his face closed its distance. Short hot breaths permeated from her nose, further clouding her judgment as their lust shrouded their surroundings.

_No! I cannot… let it end… like this…_

_Three seconds…_

Her eyes remained fixed from the mesmerizing depths of her predator's gaze. Strangely enough, Artemis did not feel any feminine fury nor did she want to mercilessly annihilate this abominable man in front of her.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

_Two seconds… _

_Is this why Aphrodite tirelessly searched for some form of love?_ Artemis thought all of a sudden.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

_One second…_

Flashes of memories blazed in her eyes as she remembered the countless opportunities that Perseus could have had to put an end to her status as a virgin goddess. The nights he spent inside their camp while she rejuvenated from holding the sky and yet he did not make a move, until now. Further resistance cease to exist from the body of the prey. Only the realization that he is about to relinquish her first kiss.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

_Zero…_

Without further ado, Artemis closed her eyes and held her breath, awaiting the kiss that will gradually taint her purity.

….

Then she opened her eyes.

No one was there besides her.

The lustful shroud disappeared as if it never existed.

Her hands fell to her sides as the unyielding grip disappeared.

Realization struck her mind. She's been tricked! Artemis of the hunt outmaneuvered by a demi-god!

"**PEEERSEUUUS!**" Artemis screamed with all her might. Birds hastily flew away from the emotionally confused goddess. Small denizens of the ground scattered as they heard the blasting sound.

She collapsed shortly on the ground from exhaustion, more mentally than physically. Orion has never been able to make her feel this way, not even his prowess in archery evoked a cacophonous of emotions from her.

Her rapid breathing slowly descended into a more sedate phase. The booming heart beats that threatened to destroy her rib cage decelerated as the situation ended.

Without warning, a phantom grip pushed her chin up, forcing Artemis to behold her predator's face once again. Then Perseus turned her face to the right and gave her a peck on the cheek.

_Mwah!_

Short but deliberate, its intention delivered.

Perseus ran away for now, leaving the "virgin" goddess to contemplate what occurred.

With her face still turned, Artemis cupped her cheeks as if such action would preserve the kiss bestowed upon her, she felt her face develop a reddening hue, a blush. A new defense mechanism that never occurred to her in the past two millennia. Artemis, the man-hater, blushed like a school girl in love!

"… I… I need a cold shower…" Laughing at her mortal-like mistake, she rephrased herself. "Who am I kidding? I haven't taken a shower since I was born. Now where was that waterfall I found last time…"

* * *

><p>Two weeks later...<p>

12:15 am - Midnight

In a random place with a forest that will not be named because the author has no knowledge of his country's geography.

Fifteen shadows perched on top of different branches that surrounded their prey. Their piercing gazes watched as this… supernatural… beast devoured a helpless human. Said human can neither see through the mist nor does it have a speck of godling blood. The creature attacked the victim without discrimination, all it knows is that it must satisfy its primordial lust for blood contained within its archaic body.

"What do we do, milady?" Jennifer asked Artemis, a daughter of Hermes that joined the hunt after she was rescued from the constant abuse she received from her step-father.

The silver haired leader of the deadly and efficient group pondered their next move. Secrecy surrounded their prey, no information other than it attacks humans and demigods, then the beast would drain their blood and devour their flesh and bones afterwards. Artemis has never seen such creature in all her life, its abilities unknown, its strengths and weaknesses shrouded in darkness. She hated letting her prey go but they needed more information, they need to observe its action and attack with sufficient intelligence. As a certain goddess would say, "Knowledge is power."

"We will tail the creature and refrain from attacking until we have enough understanding of its inner workings." Artemis commanded in a soft voice to prevent the creature from obtaining their presence.

Never doubting the decision of her leader, Jennifer signaled the decision of their mistress to her sisters.

* * *

><p>Three days later...<p>

9:45 pm –Night

Somewhere in Earth but definitely in America…

A soft noise from a nearby bush alerted the huntresses of one of the two girls assigned to watch over the sleeping beast. Ragged breathing breezed through her mouth, her toned developing figure quivered from the sudden full force sprint she was forced to take.

She spoke with slight difficulty, "That… _pant_… Edward Cullen looking creature… pant… finally brought its ass up… _pant_… after sleeping for a whole damn day!"

Ignoring their sister's vulgar language, the huntresses grabbed their respective bow and arrows and dashed passed the panting huntress towards their remaining sister guarding the beast.

No sound evoked the presence of the blazing predators despite their hasty movement. Their agile body contorted gracefully to avoid obstacles that threatened to reveal their whereabouts. Arriving quietly besides their sister, they quietly observed the creature.

* * *

><p>Slowly spreading its bat-like wings, the beast stretched its body to a magnificent length. Each of its wings unfolds to a total of ten feet, casting a menacing shadow under the light of the moon while the dark blue hue of its appendages shone as the creature bathed in the power surge it absorbed from the darkening night.<p>

As if the supernatural being knew the location of its predators, the night stalker turned to the huntresses' hiding place and opened its gigantic jaws, encompassing half of its face while lined with extraordinarily sharp and jagged teeth, and released a low growl. (AN: I posted a link in my profile so you can see the image of Night Stalker.)

Artemis' subjects froze, half knocked an arrow and pointed to the beast, however, the goddess silently commanded to cease any action.

Calmly gazing upon the moon, Night Stalker, a name given by the goddess of the hunt, sniffed the air in search of a prey to drain its blood and devour their flesh. After a few tense moments, where some of the huntresses cursed themselves for skipping their daily bath and now praying that they don't smell like crap, it sharply turned its head towards the direction of the unfortunate victim.

With a speed easily matching Artemis' elite huntress, the creature blazed silently but hastily towards its victim like a true night stalker. Its muscular yet agile figure, which is capable of smashing enemies with incredible force, worked together like a well-oiled machine with the rest of its body.

Running for nearly ten minutes, the beast of the night finally stopped and surveyed its prey. Three Cyclopes, each carrying a lumber to fortify their nearby base, grunted with exertion as they silently walked towards their base.

Using the shroud of darkness, the night stalker moved swiftly towards the right Cyclops and with its incredible strength, the beast swiped its long muscular arms on both of the Cyclops' knees causing it to fall down in a heavy thud. Taking advantage of the momentary dazed state of the downed monster, night stalker quickly extended its claws to razor sharp edges and mercilessly plunged it deep into the Cyclops' heart, effectively killing it.

A deep growl of pleasure came out as the beast proudly relished its first clean and quick kill of the night while completely forgetting the two companions of the Cyclops.

Vengeance for the death of their brother permeated in their minds and with adrenaline pumping through their veins they resorted to the only action that came instinctively to them. One of the Cyclops, which will be called Bob to prevent any confusion, swung the lumber, which he carried with him, towards the night stalker's exposed wings. At the same, he aimed his shot so that the beast would fly to the direction of his awaiting brother, Billy.

Oblivious to its surrounding, the night stalker felt a dull pain emanating on the back of its hardened wings while it flew to the direction of the other Cyclops.

Seeing the beast that attacked one of his brothers approach him, Billy gripped his own weapon, which is another lumber, and readied himself to release a devastating lumber smash. Three seconds later, Billy swung his weapon with all his might to the night stalker, hitting the beast exactly on the chest and clipping one of its overly extended wings.

The beast of the night released a blood-curling scream that chilled even Artemis from her perch, as its appendages took a direct hit from the lumber smash.

Thunderous pain erupted from one of the weakest parts of the night stalker's body. The inside of its wings were covered with fleshy skin to provide protection from heat and cold but not from a direct hit. Its injured wing spewed greenish liquid as its skin ruptured, severely crippling the beast's ability to think.

* * *

><p>Artemis saw the creature slid down on a nearby tree and seems like the beast would have a hard time killing the two Cyclopes.<p>

Deciding that it's now or never, Artemis ordered her huntresses. "Julia and Sophia, I want clean, one-shot kills on those Cyclopes. Hit them on the eye and they will disintegrate.

"Yes, milady." Replied the two senior huntresses.

Looking to the rest of her hunt, Artemis dictated in a stern voice. "I want the rest to follow me and jump down in front of the night stalker then release every arrow you have in its wings. Remember, the INSIDE and not outside."

Nodding with understanding, the huntresses waited for the signal of their patron.

* * *

><p>Bob and Billy walked towards the night stalker as it slid down from the tree that cushioned its impact. Preparing another earth-shaking smash, the brothers lifted their weapons and brought it down with all their might.<p>

The creature saw the attack and knew it only has one choice, the beast raised both of its muscular arms to catch the impending weapon of destruction as Bob swung it down. Night stalker grunted as it felt the immense power behind such attack, unfortunately, it never saw the second smash coming. Billy aimed for the creature's injured wing, striking down with all his might, he intends to cut that magnificent appendage of its back.

_Rrrrrriiippp! BOOM!_

Night stalker lost its strength, from the tremendous pain it receive after having its wing destroyed, causing the beast to lose the grip on the lumber. With no resistance holding back the weapon of doom, Bob slammed it down on the severely crippled monster, breaking its shoulder and crushing its legs.

Both Cyclopes had no time to admire their work as two arrows respectively launched itself on their eye.

_Poof! Poof!_

Black dust exploded around the night stalker as the two monsters returned to the underworld. However, the beast had no time to ponder what happened. Multiple figures dropped down from the trees and surrounded the beast then, without mercy, Artemis started shooting silver arrows upon the creature. Seeing the signal, the rest of the huntresses fired at will.

In no time, Night Stalker felt multiple arrows pulverized its body unrelentingly. Chest, arms, shoulders, head, and, most importantly, its wing. Nothing came out unscathed after the assault of the thousand flying arrows of death.

Seeing the threat breathe its last life, Artemis lowered her bow and started walking closer to the beast. She observed the brutality that befell on the unfortunate creature then she waved her hands on the corpse, illuminating it with a silver glow then vanishing. Sent to Olympus for further examination.

With their mission done, the hunt headed to a nearby water source to bathe their aching and tired body, failing to see another figure tail them as they moved sluggishly their resting place.

Unnoticed to the hunt and the mysterious figure, night stalker's injured and obliterated wing lay forgotten on the ground. A fatal error that will soon haunt them.

* * *

><p>On a shallow pond<p>

11:00 pm- Night

Artemis stared at the clear pond, watching her messy hair with leaves here and there and the once ironed and scented hunting clothes she wore now looked tattered and smelling like earth. Shaking her head, Artemis decided to take off her clothes and burned it with a silver flame. With the fire extinguished, the goddess' figure glittered under the moonlight.

Her ample chest covered by a silver bra is a sight to behold. A perfect size that does not seem overly large nor heartbreakingly small. The waist that shaped like an hour glass figure would hypnotize any man lucky enough to gaze upon it and survive her wrath. Her hips! Bountiful hips that would rival Aphrodite's is accentuated by the silver panties that seem to make it look perkier. Her skin, silky and smooth, is illuminated by the moon, glowed as the healthy tan perfected the term, a beauty comparable only to a goddess.

Artemis moved closer to the pond, stretching her feet to examine the temperature of the water.

All of a sudden, she was thrown on the cold surface of water.

_SPLASH!_

Quickly resurfacing, Artemis shook her wet hair and encircled her arms around her cold body. Looking around, she spotted the culprit grinning at her.

"Perseus…"

Grinning like a mad scientist, Perseus crouched to the edge of the pond and said toher. "You seem lonely. I think you need a company."

Seeing her shiver from the cold water, the man continued. "Yup! Definitely need a company."

"I require no company from a man! Definit-" Too late. Her pleas fell on deaf ears of the man that jumped beside her.

Turning around quickly, Artemis looked to the spot where Perseus fell and saw nothing, until Perseus appeared behind her and encircled his hands around her waist and chest.

_ThuMP. ThUMP! THUMP!_

_Again!_ The goddess of the hunt thought. _My heart is beating so hard again!_

"It's ok. I promise on the river of Styx that I won't do anything to you, **right now**, that will cause you to lose your purity."

A thunderous roar echoed in the background as the spirit of the river of the Styx accepted the promise.

Artemis, blushing from the contact and the sincere pact, only nodded for the fear of her voice stuttering in his presence.

She can feel his pounding heart on her small back. His arms provided the warmth that she needed and, at the same time, the water started to warm to a pleasurable temperature.

The goddess shivered, not from cold but from the closeness of the man behind her. Clad only with their bathing suit, under the moonlight, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

But she cannot deny the relaxing aura that surrounded them. The wrongness of the situation did not hamper the moment. Unable to deny the comfortable position she's in, Artemis leaned closer to Perseus arms and sighed contently.

"Just this once… Perseus… Just this once…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I accept any flames, be it grammar, spelling, or anything that you can think of, as long as it's a constructive criticism.<strong>

**If not then it's garbage to me.**

**Review and tell me what you think of:**

**1.) Battle scene, it's my first time writing one and I hope it's to your satisfaction.**

**2.) What do you think of the Percy/Artemis character development in the beginning and end. Do you think the development are too fast or too slow?**

**3.) Give me ideas for future chapters, tell me stuff that you think SHOULD be part of the story.**

**Let me say this again, I value your reviews because it gives me motivation to keep writing and it lets me know that my story is good enough for the readers.**

**P.S. I have no beta. The story you just read has been revised by myself, alone.**


	3. Behold!

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. I had so many ideas that I needed to organize them.**

**This whole chapter is a flashback of Percy's past.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback – Percy when he was seven years old<strong>

Everyone, at a young age, contains an adventurous mind, Percy is not an exemption. However, because of his ADHD, the imaginations crafted in the brain of our protagonist seemed like it was dropped in a tank full of steroids.

As Percy strolled toward the convenience store, his attention would be stolen by different sources.

"Oh! A bird!"

"An airplane!"

Squinting his eyes a little, then he shouts, "Nah, its Superman!"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later…<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh! An anthill! That's so cool!" So what would a boy with ADHD, whose brain swam through an ocean of steroids, do?<p>

He peed on it.

Percy Jackson, future champion of certain higher beings, dropped his pants and aimed his phallus on the anthill hole.

He cackled as the lives of numerous ants ended simultaneously.

"Cool! Now it's a volcano." Then he walked away.

Done with the creation of a new landmark, the small boy continued onward with his hands swinging, with no worries about anything, and a bright smile that would mesmerize even the goddess of the hunt, a self-proclaimed hater of men.

Then something shiny caught Percy's eyes.

"An axe! It's sooo… HUGE!"

Running at full speed towards the weapon of destruction, with the intent of swinging it like a certain god of war, Percy never noticed the being, radiating with full of power, standing beside the axe.

Curious mind plus inquisitive personality equals… "I wanna touch it!"

Sure enough, small hands slowly reached for the axe but, like all fairy tales, his goal abruptly stopped and trashed by the god of war himself.

Everyone in Olympus knew that Ares has a habit of scaring little kids by flaming his eyes in front of them, thus, the god of war assumed the poor little kid would wet himself, just like the 1,794,583 kids in the past that did.

Ares shifted his head close to young Percy's face and then his eyes lit.

Fiery molten eyes of doom stared at Perseus Jackson. Destruction and annihilation converged in the two pairs of flaming orbs. History of wars and battles etched in the very pools of its beholder. Death upon death licked the scene of carnage inside its vacuum. Horrendous laughter echoed as Ares, drenched in the blood of his enemies, appeared in his own eyes.

And with a booming voice, Ares spoke to Percy, "BOY! What in Dante's Nine Circles of Hell do you think you're doing?!"

_Any moment now… this piece of shit will be pooping his diapers… any mome-_

Oh how wrong he was…

Ares felt two small hands cup his scarred cheeks, "Woah… Are those real?"

"Do you think I can get those too?!"

"Wait… Doesn't the fire hurt your eyes?"

"Can I touch your eyes?!"

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!"

Let it be known that Percy doesn't like to be ignored, thus, he did the last thought his mind conjured.

Percy poked Ares' eyes.

Hard.

"AAAH! YOU BLASTED KID! YOU POKED MY EYE!" Ares roared as he pointed his finger accusingly to the seven year old Percy, who's smiling victoriously.

Thus, the history of mankind took a sudden turn.

Ares, the cold-hearted god, never cared for any kids, yet, Perseus Jackson, just your average mischievous boy, wormed his way through the steel ridden heart of the god of war.

The Fates themselves never predicted such a hilarious and, yet, history-changing phenomena.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback – Three months after meeting Ares for the first time.<strong>

Sadness permeated the atmosphere around the area and the air seemed palpable, dense enough to be a choking hazard. Yet, despite the place being called a playground, not a single presence of human existence can be felt, besides the lone form of a young demigod.

And, inside our young hero's mind, reality has finally showed its true form.

Cruel and unfair.

The reason?

His living conditions abruptly changed from heaven to the fiery pits of hell.

Sally Jackson, a mortal comparable to a minor goddess, in both beauty and kindness. Teenagers and young adults may even call her a MILF, Mother I will Love Forever (hahaha).

Yet, she recently started a relationship with some random male that Percy never met.

His attributes?

A gluttonous pig.

A gambling addict.

Most of all, he smelled worse than a troll that never learned the concept of personal hygiene.

Thus, Percy affectionately called him: smelly-smelly, poopy-poopy Gabey-Gabey.

In short, Smelly Gabe.

So why would a woman of high caliber align herself with a creature of the lowest degree? To shield her only treasure, her only life, and her only world from the harmful elements lurking in the corner.

To protect Perseus Jackson, her only son.

A mother's love.

Sitting solemnly on the swing, Percy contemplated the new father figure he gained. Loath and dislike bubbled in his mind, despite only knowing the above mentioned human for a week, every time Smelly Gabe's face surfaces.

How dare McFatty devour _His_ favorite blue pancake?! _His_ blue cookies! And _His_ blue cake!

And he smelled atrocious too!

However, because of Percy's young age and innocent mind, he never harbored any harmful or murderous intent towards him. Percy knows that his beloved mother always had a reason in everything she does so he would persevere until the end result shows itself.

Our hero never noticed the pair of flaming eyes that has been staring at him for the past five minutes.

And after a few minutes of indecisiveness, the figure slowly walked towards the demigod. His footprints left a burning trail. His aura of a battle-hardened warrior intimidated numerous small creatures around the area. And his giant axe laid lazily on his broad shoulders.

Its edge glinted under the scrutiny of the sun, with a few specks of blood, the murderous weapon is a true sight to behold.

The young boy noticed the sun suddenly darkened and everything around him seemed quiet. Too quiet if you ask any veteran demigod escaping for their lives.

And quiet sometimes prelude danger.

Raising his head ever slowly, Percy saw the hulking stature that blocked the loving warmth of the sun.

The imposing mammoth wore only a battle scarred pants, remnants of the old world etched on the very tears it contain. Right metal shoulder plate protected his dominant arm, it may not have the same luster as his gargantuan axe, but it still served its purpose. A protection for the bundle of destruction he called arms. Strengthened by the flames of war and the repeated swings of his towering axe, his muscles became a material stronger than a sheet of metal, it shrouded the fleshy and vulnerable body organs necessary for human life to persist, not that he needs it, since he is not a mortal.

Oh he is far from being called a mortal.

In the battlefield, his conglomerate of godly flesh becomes an unstoppable killing machine.

Dubbed by his enemies as the Red-Skinned Juggernaut.

Ares, the god of war, stood majestically in front of our young hero.

"Crybaby!"

"My name is Ares! I am not Crybaby!"

"Yes, you are!"

"NO! How many times do I have to tell you poking somebody eyes, god or mortal, would make their eyes water!" Said Ares as he tried to defend a losing case.

"Nuh uh! Watch!" Then Percy proceeded to do the unpredictable… and the gross.

The god of war has seen an abundant amount of… gross… predicaments. Ranging from spilled guts after cleaving his enemy in half. Accidentally swallowing the blood splatters that came in contact with his face. And smelling the excrements of his enemies as he implemented the "Flaming Eyes of Doom" technique.

But never did Ares see anyone deliberately touch their eye ball to prove a point.

Scratch that, Apollo did it once to freak Artemis' huntresses, but he never thought this squirt would do the exact same thing.

The hulking machine of destruction knew he lost the argument. Percy did not cry even as he prodded the instrument of his vision. Thus, "Crybaby" became his nickname.

Oh the humiliation.

"Alright, alright, alright! I got your point, now can you stop putting germs in your eye." Ares pleaded with a little cringe going through his back. Seriously, who in their right mind would touch their own eye ball?

Proceeding to the reason why the god of war let his presence be detected, he asked, "I was passing by to get my axe empowered with immense power but, on the way to my shop, I noticed you, and your dejected face. Is something wrong?"

"What's dejected?"

"Sad"

"Empowered?"

"To make something strong."

"Immense?"

"Would you just answer my damn question already!?" Hollered the irritated god.

"Oooh! You said a swear word! You need to put fifty dollars in the swear jar!" Said Percy as he magically pulled a small container with the words "Swear Jar" etched on the side.

Grumbling a few non-existent words, Ares pulled his wallet, snatched a fifty dollar bill, and dropped it in the Percy's Swear Jar.

"So? Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Mom has a new boyfriend, his name is Smelly Gabe." The young hero answered, quietly. "All he does is eat and gamble, but the worse thing about him is that he smells like poop!"

Taking a second to catch his breath, Percy continued his rant, "He also threatened to slap me if I don't do what he said and then he said I better not tell mom or he'll eat all the my blue food!"

For unknown reason to Ares, hearing the unfortunate story of the little pipsqueak, that wormed his way inside his heart, made his blood boil.

"Show me where you live." Demanded the Red-Skinned Juggernaut.

Confused but compelled to obey the order, our young hero did the most innocent action any little kid can do.

He grabbed the enormous god's hand, without a care for any consequences, and led the way.

Simple but life-changing.

A spark ignited.

Ares first thought the young boy had the ability to see through the mist, not impossible but improbable. Yet, out of the billion humans that occupied the planet earth, here lies one of the few beings bestowed with a gift to see through the fabrications of the gods.

Then another epiphany occurred.

The simple gesture of a young boy holding the god's hand, as if he considered the god his very own father, sparked an early revelation of the inevitable.

The blood of a powerful god flows through the veins of Perseus Jackson.

(Put line break here) Thirty minutes later…

After arriving to their destination, Ares, immediately, felt the assault of a foul stench shrouding the humble abode.

However, strangely enough, he did not sense any monster around the vicinity.

_So that's why his mom got together with that smelly creature._

Deciding that right now would be the optimal time to reveal the truth to the innocent mind of the kid, Ares kneeled down and gazed at Percy's unsullied eyes and unleashed the unforgiving truth.

"Listen carefully, pipsqueak. Do you know about the gods and goddess of Greek Mythology?" Inquired Ares, not really expecting the young hero to know anything.

Percy made a face as he struggled to search for the necessary information to formulate an answer.

Then, as if a light bulb lit inside his head, the young hero replied, "I don't know what 'Greek Mytho-blah blah blah' is, but I do know a few gods and goddesses." Continuing his answer, "Mom bought me this super cool picture book. It has Zeus, the yellow guy. Poseidon, the blue guy. And Hades, the black guy! They're just like the Power Rangers!"

Ares roared in laughter as Percy compared the might Big Three to a measly cartoon show.

"Yes, yes, yes. Just like the Power Rangers. Let me tell you a secret, but you cannot tell anybody about this, ok?" The god of war quietly said.

"Not even mom?" Percy asked innocently.

"Well you can tell her, but only her." Ares continued. "The gods and goddesses are true. The yellow, blue, and black guys are real, and so do many other gods and goddesses. They all exist."

"Does that mean you are a god, too?"

Ares smiled as the young man displayed an uncanny intelligence for such a young age, "Yes, I am Ares the-"

"…RED RANGER!" Finished the young enthusiast.

Stars replaced Percy's eyes as he realized his favorite god stands in front of him.

"That's so cool! You can use any weapon! You can make any weapon appear on your hands."

Ares groaned as he realized that not even the god of war escaped from the wild comparisons of the young demigod.

The mist that shrouded the humanity slowly unveiled as the primordial powers, which laid the foundations of Greek Mythology, acknowledge the status of the young demigod. Ares, metaphorically, unleashed the Pandora's Box inside Perseus Jackson's mind.

Continuing with his original plan, Ares focused his godly powers on the humble abode of the Jacksons. Slowly but surely, the small apartment started to glow until it became so bright that Percy had to close his eyes.

Then it subsided.

Not much has changed except for the blood red paint that replaced the white walls of the apartment. However, the most prominent addition on the house stared menacingly at the two beings.

A lion's head with its razor sharp fangs, covered with the blood of his prey, hang on top of the door.

Ares rarely blessed a human dwelling. However, this young demigod captured his attention, with the blessing of the god of war in place, not a single monster can set foot on the house without facing the godly power of the lion guardian.

Then Ares waved his hand again to initiate the last part of the plan.

Seconds flew by and minutes slowly faded, yet, nothing happened. Percy, ever the impatient young child, asked, "I think your magic failed."

Groaning again as the pipsqueak called his power a measly magic, Ares continued to wait silently. Then the most amazing miracle happened, at least to Percy's eyes.

Smelly Gabe, with all his belongings inside the two suitcases, strode out of the house and left without a single word, going back to who knows where.

Another act that would have been considered uncharacteristic of the blood-thirsty god, yet, here he is helping a child of another god without any hidden agenda. However, this action will solidify the father figure in the eyes of the young Percy.

* * *

><p>After the momentous revelation of the existence of the gods and goddesses, Percy slowly unraveled the sources of misfortunes directed to him. Thus, to create countermeasures against the playful monsters sent after our young demigod, Ares and Percy would team up and create hilarious pranks on the offending monsters.<p>

Ironically, such precious moments further strengthened the father and son relationship starting to develop between the two beings.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback – Saratoga Battlefield – Five months after meeting Ares<strong>

Two Cyclops stood behind the yellow school bus, ready to unleash… mudballs… towards our unsuspecting young hero.

Reaching towards the wet mud on their feet, both Cyclops molded the earth into small, soft, and baseball size mudballs. After a few seconds of shaping their weapons, they looked at each other and grinned, ready to enact the unspeakable deeds.

Both Cyclops stood and aimed their mudballs, the first aimed for Percy's head while the other aimed for his right foot. Then without missing a beat, two simultaneous sounds echoed around the group of kids.

* * *

><p>Loud and boisterous laughter emanated from a random boy, the whole group stared at him, searching for the source of his amusement.<p>

The filler character, who will never be mentioned again, pointed at the ground, specifically towards the downed Percy and said, "Little Prissy tripped and took a mud bath! What a nerd!"

The whole class started laughing at Percy's misfortune while the demigod gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the hurtful actions directed at him.

As the whole group strode toward another section of the battlefield, a certain god witnessed the debacle and decided to have a little revenge and lift up the young hero's mood, even just a little.

Percy walked dejectedly with the group, already feeling humiliated, but, all of a sudden, a random hand grabbed him on his wrist and pulled him in a random corner of the battlefield.

Immediately clamping a hand on the young demigod's mouth, to prevent him from screaming, the figure said in a hush voice, "Shh! It's me, Ares." The god of war waited a few seconds for Percy to calm down then continued, "I saw what happened, and those random mudballs that hit you weren't as random as you thought."

"Then who threw them?!" Percy inquired, wanting revenge for the humiliation inflicted upon him.

"Two Cyclops, they're hiding behind your school bus." Answered Ares without any hesitation.

Silence arose from the two, both of them contemplating for the next move. Ares waited for the decision of the humiliated boy while Percy gathered his thought.

He knew gods cannot interfere in the affairs of demigods. And he knew fighting against the two Cyclops would only result from total domination and utter defeat, especially since the young demigod's fighting expertise is nonexistent.

Gazing towards the god of war, Percy pleaded, with his puppy dog eyes, "I know you can't help me but can you, at least, tell me what I should do to get back at them?"

Grinning like a certain messenger of gods, Ares magically made a cannon ball appear on his hand and pointed at the cannon placed a few yards away from them, then god of war mirthfully suggested to the young demigod, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe, if someone puts this cannon ball inside the cannon and aim it toward the yellow bus, then perhaps, I could help that person get his revenge."

Mimicking the god in front of him, Percy hastily grabbed the cannon ball, dashed towards the cannon, and placed the cannon ball inside. Then the god of war touched Percy's hand, giving it a magical property that would shoot the cannon, without hurting or deafening the young demigod, and would hit the Cyclops.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOOOOOOOOOOM!<strong>_

Thunderous roar reverberated around the Saratoga Battlefield. The group of kids fell on the group shaking in fear from the bone-shattering explosion that echoed around them then a whistling projectile passed on top of their head and struck the yellow bus.

The destruction of the vehicle caused a gallon of combustible oil to burst in a blazing inferno.

Everyone looked for the source of the chaos, slowly, but surely, everyone saw the figure of Perseus Jackson appear in the silhouette of smoke.

A regular human would have peed their pants for causing such an uproar. A regular human would have wept for causing a tremendous destruction. But not Perseus Jackson.

He laughed.

His laughter rang with a boisterous and victorious tone while the god of war joined the infectious laughter of the young demigod, unnoticed to the regular humans.

An incredibly infuriated teacher ran towards the young demigod, ready to slap him on the face then the teacher stopped.

Ares waved his hand before the teacher could inflict harm towards his favorite demigod. He changed what everyone saw at that moment.

Percy did not shoot the cannon on purpose. Percy did not laugh fool-hardy at his accomplishment. Percy "accidentally" activated the cannon and felt extremely sorry for his mistake, which he is not.

Thus, the tag team duo of misfits descended upon the unsuspecting monsters that would make Perseus Jackson's life miserable.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback – Percy's eight birthday – 10:00 pm<strong>

Percy's birthday party was small.

Just him and his mother.

But that alone made his day complete.

Percy never got along with the crowd and being with his mom was more than enough to complete the simple but joyous birthday he received. Thus he prepared to end the day, then a blinding light shone behind him.

Turning around slowly, the young demigod gazed upon the hulking figure of the god of war.

Confused at Ares sudden appearance, Percy asked tiredly, "Hi. Are you here to greet me happy birthday, too?"

Smiling warmly, Ares walked towards Percy and placed his hand on his head, like a father would do to his son, and spoke, "Of course! You didn't think that I would forget your birthday, right?" Pausing for a few seconds, Ares continued. "Happy Birthday, Percy! Congratulation at reaching the age of eight without getting eaten by dragons."

"Dragons exist?! I thought they are only myth?!" With a burst of energy flowing in his veins, Percy excitedly bombarded Ares with enthusiastic questions.

"Can you get me a pet dragon?!"

"I want a pet dragon!"

"This-girl-in-my-class-said-that-ponies-are-better-than-dragons-so-I-said-that-dragons-would-eat-her-ponies-then-she-cried-but-I-didn't-care-because-dragons-are-so-cool!" Percy narrated with a lightning fast dexterity.

"Woah! Slow down there, Speedy Gonzales." Ares said, as he tried to calm down the young demigod who seemed to have ingested a ton of sugar. "I didn't get you a dragon but I did get you a gift."

As Percy heard this, his body seemed ready to explode and bounce around the confinement of his room. "Really?! Where?! Can I have it now?!"

"Yes but I have to bring you to Olympus. So I want you to close your eyes and do NOT open it until I say so, ok? Because if you open it, while I teleport us there, you will disintegrate into millions of particles and then die." Ares ominously declared.

Nodding vigorously, the young demigod adorably closed his eyes as tightly as possible. Readying himself for the teleportation.

Then without further ado, both beings teleported to Olympus.

**POOF!**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Mount Olympus<strong>

Blinding white doric columns held the ceilings of the structure on top of Mount Olympus.

Numerous thrones of different shapes, sizes, and designs stood at the center of the throne room.

Each gods respectively occupied their thrones, different symbol that signified their powers and domain.

Said gods impatiently waited for the god who called the meeting, then a few seconds later, Ares appeared in the middle of the throne room.

Several reactions appeared on the faces of the gods and goddesses as they saw another presence with the god of war. A young boy. A demigod.

Aphrodite, as usual, screamed like a school girl at how cute Percy looked with his eyes closed.

Hera wants to kill the offending demigod that dared step foot on her domain.

Artemis sharpened her arrows without a care in the world.

However, out of everyone, Poseidon's reaction was the most notable.

_Percy… my son…_

Then the most peculiar, most surprising, and most shocking sentence that Ares ever spoke in over a two millennium reverberated around the Olympus.

"Olympians!" Ares exclaimed as loudly as he could, then he paused.

"Behold!" He gestured his hand towards the young Perseus Jackson.

"Perseus Jackson, my champion!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>

**I accept constructive criticism and any ideas that you might think would fit in my story.**

**Thank you for reading my story!**


	4. Adorable Husky

**AN: College killed me with back to back test, I apologize for the lateness.**

**I had loads of fun writing this story so I will really appreciate your reviews!**

**Also, to those who don't know, I reply to ALL reviews that I get.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything.<strong>

* * *

><p>Throne room of the Olympians<p>

Silence reigned supreme in the dominion of gods and goddesses, even the mighty Zeus could not utter a single word because of the unexpectedness of the situation.

* * *

><p>Perseus Jackson, not knowing the weight of his current predicament, decided to explore the "boring and super white" place that stood before him.<p>

His first steps reverberated throughout the throne room. His steps turned to strides, ultimately bringing him to the feet of Hermes, the god of travelers. For some reason, his presence felt welcoming to him, with a hint of mischief.

Before the god of mischief was able to greet our little explorer, a metal alloy accidentally dropped loudly from the hands of Hephaestus.

Of course, with Percy's short attention span, the object distracted him. Sprinting towards the god of forge, Percy picked up the object and said, innocently, "Here ya go!"

The Olympians watched the interaction between the disfigured god of forge and the innocent demigod, who had been instated as the new champion.

Hephaestus stared at the young boy, intent on finding any deceit behind his actions.

After a few seconds of tense silence, he found that Percy's motives consisted of nothing but pure innocence. The god of forge relented and asked, "Are you… not afraid of me?"

It was a simple question, filled with sadness and a longing for true friendship, shedding light on a predicament that Hephaestus had been living in unnoticed by the others, until now.

The young demigod shook his head and said, "Mom told me that if somebody needs help, you help them."

And with a little bit more enthusiasm, Percy continued, "Oh! Mom also told me that you made lots and lots of swords and armor for the gods and their warriors!"

"Yes, I have. Why do you ask?"

"Whoa! That means… if you weren't here, the gods would lose many fights!" Percy excitedly answered.

Hephaestus' heart skipped a beat after hearing the only positive compliment he had ever received from another being, aside from his children.

Holding the tears that threatened to flow like a river, the god of forge ruffled Percy's hair affectionately.

No words could describe the happiness Hephaestus felt at the moment.

All of a sudden, an idea emerged in his mind, "I can definitely make mind-boggling inventions and, if you want, I can make you anything you'd like, as long as it doesn't hurt the Olympians."

Stars appeared on Percy's eyes and, with the most energy filled tone he could ever broadcast, he asked, "Can you make me a dragon?!"

The god of forged paused for a moment to think about such an ambitious request.

It would definitely take him more than a month to create an automaton that would protect the young demigod and, at the same time, act as his pet. Another month to give the dragon magical properties to grow in accordance with the young hero.

Nevertheless, the prospect of such challenge invigorated Hephaestus' inquisitive mind.

Thus he accepted, "I can make you a mechanical dragon that will grow as you grow bigger, it will also act as your pet and guardian."

Hephaestus refused to be the catalyst of Percy's over dependence on an overpowered dragon, thus, he added a stipulation. "However, do not expect it to be powerful! I will purposely make it strong enough to assist you but weak enough to prevent it from killing any Cyclops and such."

"Thank you so much!" Exclaimed Percy, coupled with a quick hug. "Um… What's your name again?"

"Hephaestus"

"Hepatitis?"

The god of forge groaned.

While the rest smirked.

* * *

><p>Then the atmosphere change and Ares knew the jokes were over.<p>

The inevitable outcome of his actions has finally arrived. Thus, why would Ares, the god of war, invoke such an outrageous circumstance, despite knowing the consequence?

Well, he did truly feel a bond with the annoying pipsqueak, genuinely wanting to cultivate the potential of Perseus Jackson.

That's thirty percent of his reasoning and what about the rest?

Ares was the first god to bestow the prestigious title of "Champion" to an incredibly young demigod. In doing so, he created a change that would surely be followed by other Olympians.

And with the creation of stronger and high powered champions… chaos will surely erupt in the ranks of humanity!

That is the seventy percent of his reasoning. Ares is the god of war, the peace, which currently rules the world, has become too boring for him.

He wants chaos! He wants war! He wants bloodshed!

But enough with Ares' bloody mentality…

* * *

><p>Poseidon rose and slammed his trident on the ground. Slivers of water snaked around his weapon. Its power over the seas manifested as the calm bodies of water inside Mt. Olympus trashed violently.<p>

"I cannot allow you to make Perseus your champion." Declared the god of seas.

Ares faced his opposition and smirked, knowing well that Percy's father is one of the big three.

"Oh? I wonder why I cannot make young Perseus my champion." Ares asked with a hint of mischief.

Poseidon dreaded this very moment.

* * *

><p>It was not that Poseidon was a horrible father who did not wish to recognize his own blood, he just never planned to do it this early! In fact, he wanted to majestically reveal his symbol on his son in the most theatrical way.<p>

Perhaps when the young demigod first plays the game of Capture the Flag, where he would be given an absurd task and would be forced to fight enemies twice his size.

Outnumbered.

Powerless.

And when Percy's chance of winning diminishes… Poseidon would manifest the omnipotence of the seas!

Healing his wounds and rejuvenating him.

Giving the young child of the sea a limited boost to his power, overwhelming his bullies, and defeating them!

Poseidon visualized the glorious moment Perseus Jackson would be in where every camper would witness such feats.

Ultimately, he would project his symbol and Chiron would declare Percy's father, "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, and Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

And they will all kneel down under his symbol!

But alas, Poseidon's dreams will not come true.

Oh the pride of the gods…

* * *

><p>Without further ado, the truth finally unveiled itself.<p>

"Because… he's my son." Poseidon dejectedly stated.

Zeus' stood dramatically. Thunder roared and struck something, somewhere on Earth.

"You fathered another child?!" His voice reverberated with vengeance.

The Zeus' pointed an accusing finger to Poseidon, "You broke the SACRED oath!"

His eyes illuminated like the blinding light. His aura could be felt intensely, showing why he was crowned the king of gods. He knew, that his brother has been cornered.

An absolute defeat.

An overwhelming victory of the king of gods!

"You cheated on me more than a hundred times." Hera ominously stated.

A few gods and goddesses chuckled at the comment.

Zeus gazed at his queen, feeling betrayed by her action. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I know you fathered another child recently, so don't even talk about breaking the SACRED oath." The angered queen continued.

A proverbial "arrow of shame and defeat" struck Zeus' ego.

"Ugh…" The _mighty_ king of Mt. Olympus sat down, his momentary victory forgotten.

_Whipped!_ Everyone thought.

"Yes, I have broken the oath and I do not regret my decisions." Poseidon answered truthfully.

His relationship with Sally Jackson was the best human relationship he ever had.

A kind soul.

Filled with a sense of humor.

And most of all, a master swordswoman, capable of wielding a broadsword.

Who knew Sally Jackson, an above average mortal that could see past the mist, could swing a broadsword!

* * *

><p>Flashback inside the flashback<p>

_In a sandy beach somewhere in America._

"_So… besides being able to see through the mist, what else can you do?" The sea god inquired, while he placed his arm around her shoulders._

_Sally rubbed her chin, a thinking pose to those who knew her well, and said, "I can fight with a sword."_

_Raising his eyebrows, Poseidon laughed at her and jokingly said, "No, you can't!"_

_Standing up indignantly, the femme fatale challenged the sea god fearlessly, "Come at me Mr. I-am-the-sea-god-so-I-am-mightier-than-anyone, I can so kick your ass right here! Right now!"_

_Chuckling lightly, Poseidon stood up and looked at his lover's eyes, "Your wish… is my command." _

_The Earthshaker raised his hand and a flash of light appeared, signaling the arrival of his mighty trident._

_Slamming the end of his weapon on the sands, Poseidon asked, "I hope you're ready for this, mortal."_

"_Tsk. Gods and their theatrical mannerisms. I can do that too!" Sally touched her necklace and placed it to her lips, gingerly kissing it._

_Nothing happened for a few seconds then…_

_A rift in space, darker than anything Poseidon has ever seen in his whole existence, opened to her right._

_But Sally's tricks did not end there._

_She plunged her whole arm inside the dimensional rift. Slowly, the femme fatale extracted her limb from the rift and, with it, came a sword._

_A pink sword._

"_Your sword is pink and has flower imprints on it…" Poseidon stated._

_Blushing lightly from the obvious feminine customization, Sally replied, "Silence god! I like pink and flowers!"_

_The two-edged blade measured three inches wide and thirty inches high, weighing approximately five pounds._

_Sally Jackson's broadsword glimmered under the setting sun. _

_Then the femme fatale spread her feet at shoulder length, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath._

_Seconds pass by without any of the combatants moving an inch, seemingly waiting for the silent signal of the battle. All of a sudden, a gust of wind blew a single leaf from a tree. _

_Slowly but surely, it landed on the ground between the two forces._

_With a blinding speed, the pink wielding swordswoman charged at the sea god. _

_Despite her status as a human being, her speed matched an average demigod trained for combat. _

_Poseidon wondered what caused Sally to wield a broadsword and have the speed of a trained demigod._

_The answer?_

_Because she can see through the mist!_

_Because when she, innocently, tried to communicate with a roaming monster, without knowing if the beast was good or bad, she almost got her head bitten off!_

_So she became good. Competent enough to fight toe to toe with most lower ranking monsters._

_Thus the femme fatale charged at Poseidon with, it seems like, an intent to stab him through with her broadsword._

_The sea god saw the predictable pattern._

_**Amateur… very predictable…**_

_So he underestimated her._

_As Sally came close enough to stabbing her opponent, she immediately enacted her plan. Instead of stabbing, she swung her broadswords upward, narrowly missing Poseidon's ear, but it did sliced a few hair._

_**Shit!**_

_Upward strike came back down, with a vengeance, in a horizontal cleave to the right, intent on cutting Poseidon in half._

_He quickly blocked it with his trident, however, he did not expect the femme fatale to quickly spin again, clockwise._

_The speed and the amount of energy she inserted in that spin created a great potential energy waiting to be released on impact._

_The Earthshaker had little time to block the spinning horizontal cleave to his left, nearly bifurcating him on the process. _

_**CLANG!**_

_Energy exploded on impact, nearly throwing Poseidon off balance, but he was given no rest. Thus he did not expect Sally to kick his stomach right after producing a powerful spinning slash._

_He stumbled backward, unable to properly defend himself. Soon enough, his world turned upside down as the femme fatale did a sweeping lower kick, tripping the sea of god flat on his gluteus maximus._

_Then he felt something sharp poke at his neck_

"_You vastly underestimated my swordsmanship, __**puny god**__. I know that if you have taken me seriously, you would have destroyed me faster than I tripped you."_

_**Damn…**_

_That was the last time Poseidon ever underestimated anyone in combat._

End of flashback

* * *

><p>Back to the throne room…<p>

As soon as the debate between the two mighty gods have ended, everyone focused their attention to the source of their argument.

Anybody can easily perceive the effect of the shocking revelation to the new champion.

The young demigod stood silently, staring at the god of sea, who's apparently his long lost father.

Summoning all the courage hidden inside his constitution, Poseidon took a step towards Percy.

However, Percy's action completely broke Poseidon's heart.

He stepped back.

His head slowly bowed down.

Body quivering from the obvious sign of distress.

Then his broken voice echoed in the throne room, "You... l… u…"

Nobody heard the silent anger bubbling inside the previous happy exterior of the young demigod.

His frame started to quiver even stronger than before.

Wet spots started to appear beside Percy's feet.

"You… l… us!" He said a little louder.

Then Perseus Jackson glared at Poseidon, his tears flowing uncontrollably from his eyes, and, with the remaining energy of his body, he shouted.

"YOU LEFT US!"

The small child's voice reverberated even louder than Zeus' anger when he found out about Poseidon's son.

"Percy, I…" The god of seas unsuccessfully calmed his son.

Then the proverbial Pandora's Box opened.

"Sometimes I could hear my mom cry at night, wishing for you to be there! Sometimes I can see her tired from working all day just to give me food!" Percy exclaimed. "And she had to become Smelly Gabe's girlfriend just so she can hide me from the monsters!"

"Smelly Gabe even made mom cook for him so many times! He stole my blue pancake too! And he ordered mom so many times that even I knew mom didn't want to do it!"

Finally his legs gave up on him.

His hands on the floor, his head bowed down from sorrow, and his tears flowed continuously.

"Why couldn't you at least visit us…? Why…?"

Then Percy passed out, his small frame too tired from the adventures and stress he obtained throughout the day.

* * *

><p>One hour passed after the confrontation.<p>

Falchions, scimitars, broadswords, clubs, shields, and many more weapons of destruction lined the walls of the room.

However, the room itself contained only the bare necessities.

A Spartan set up which perfectly describes the domain of Ares.

Strangely enough, a figure lay motionless on the bed of the god of war. With a closer inspection, anyone would have recognized the sight of the sleeping and newly instated champion of Ares.

"Hmmm… round… soft… all mine…" Grumbled Percy from his sleep.

Distracted from sharpening his axe, the mighty juggernaut looked up and said, "Isn't he a little bit too young to be thinking about titties?"

Then the Percy suddenly sat up straight and shouted, "MY PANCAKE!"

A few seconds later, the young demigod heard a noise emanating from his left. Gazing towards the source of the loud voice, the young demigod saw Ares laughing whole-heartedly.

"What's so funny?"

Ares replied, "I thought you were dreaming about boobies but I guess not."

Dismissing the thought of boobies in his head, Percy climbed out of the bed and stretched the knots in his body.

"Where am I?"

"I brought you in my house after you passed out."

The young champion looked around and surveyed the room, nothing that nothing of sort can entertain his inquisitive mind.

Percy commented, "Your room is boring."

Standing up, Ares led Percy outside his house and said, "Well I'm sorry I don't have an arcade or playground inside my house, but you can run around Olympus while I finish what I need to do for the mean time. Just don't go anywhere near the houses of the twelve Olympians."

As if the demigod would obey such advice!

Nevertheless, he still nodded in fake compliance.

* * *

><p>Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath then he spun with his arms outstretched and index finger pointed out. Stopping randomly, the little explorer opened his eyes and gazed toward the direction his index finger faced.<p>

Running towards the random house, he observed the structures and design it contains.

Out of all the numerous constructions surrounding the house, the most obvious object hang on top of the door, the _kerykeion_ or Caduceus which consisted of two snakes wrapped around a winged staff.

The symbol of Hermes.

Then he noticed the door slightly opened.

_Jackpot!_ Percy thought.

As he walked inside the house, he immediately went to the living room and noticed the neatly organized piles of letters on top of a square mahogany table.

Uninterested, the young demigod trudged on, moving from one room to another. After a few minutes of mundane wondering, Percy stumbled upon a shoe rack.

At first, nothing out of ordinary popped out until his eyes landed upon a pair of running shoes with wings on the sides.

Sparks of interest ignited inside the young demigod's mind, with a burning desire to try something new, he placed the shoes on the floor and inserted his feet inside them.

It felt light, as if the shoes did not exist at all.

Testing the durability of the shoes, Percy walked towards the end of the hallway and ran as fast as he could. Before his mind can even registered what happened, the young demigod slammed painfully on the wall.

Percy looked behind and saw the distance he travelled in only a few seconds.

"Woah… that was so cool!"

He understood that the shoes definitely had something to do with the achievement that occurred.

"I wonder what else it can do. Maybe it can fly!"

Without any warning, he flew upwards, hit the ceiling, and came back down.

Grumbling incoherent painful words, Percy slowly got up and tried it again and again and again.

Never underestimate the persistence of the newly instated champion of Ares because if he wants to learn something, he _will_ learn it!

* * *

><p>An hour of painful practice, Percy finally learned the ability to maneuver the winged shoes.<p>

Standing outside Hermes' house, the young champion surveyed his surrounding, wondering which domain will he visit this time.

Spotting the crimson colored house, Percy ran towards the structure without knowing that the queen of the gods occupies the building.

He approached the abode of Hera cautiously, with the intention to prank the queen of the gods.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

A few seconds later, the door opened with Hera in her majestic white dress of purity. However, her face contorted in annoyance as she noticed that nobody was present.

_Slam_!

Peering from the top of the roof, Percy gazed downward with a small smile on his lips.

_Time for part two!_

Thus, Percy enacted his prank for a total of three times. Each succession only made the vengeful goddess even more enraged.

Feeling the wrathful aura of the goddess, the young demigod finally decided to leave the premise to find another place to hang out.

Unfortunately, Hermes arrived at the same time Percy left the area, not knowing that Hera currently have an enflamed disposition.

_Knock! Kno-_

The queen of the gods punched Hermes with so much anger that he flew outside Mt. Olympus.

"I'M TIRED OF YOUR PRANKS, HERMES!"

_Slam_

Thus, no mail was delivered that day.

* * *

><p>Percy decided to stop in front of the silvery colored house with a moon hanging on the front.<p>

Walking up to the door, he turned the door knob and found it unlocked. Smiling lightly, the young champion stepped inside the dwelling of the beautiful god of the hunt.

But before he can even explore the vicinity, a resounding voice echoed loudly, "What in moon's name are you doing, demigod?"

Percy turned around and gazed upon the most beautiful woman he ever saw in his nine years of living.

"I was just-"

_Poof!_

As Artemis trudged towards the smoke, which always pops out whenever she transform a male into an insect, she prepared herself to pulverize the insect that dared to venture inside her domain without any permission.

_Woof!_ _Woof!_

Artemis paused momentarily. _Insects do not make "woof" sounds…_

When the smoke dissipated, instead of an insect, a small puppy appeared in front of her.

A small husky stared at the goddess of the hunt with its patented puppy dog eyes. (Link in the profile)

Not only Artemis felt powerless to kill the dog, she also cannot look away from the puppy dog eyes.

She just wants to grab the husky and hug him between her breasts.

To rain kisses upon the cute and adorable face of the puppy.

But before she can even do any of the above mentioned actions, a few huntresses announced their arrival.

As they were about to greet their goddess, the huntresses noticed the frozen figure of their patron.

"What's wrong, milady?" Asked Hannah, one of the youngest member of the hunt, then she noticed the creature staring back at her patron.

_Aaaaaawww!_

All hell broke loose as she spotted the husky, she picked up the puppy and embraced him gingerly. At the same time, she started kissing the puppy on his nose, emphasizing her affection towards the dog.

The other huntresses gathered around Hannah and saw what she was holding. Their feminine instinct took over and started to pet the puppy gently while making incoherent words to get his attention.

Back to Artemis, words cannot explain why Percy turned into a cute and adorable puppy instead of a nasty killable insect. Also, she cannot help but want to join the fun her huntresses were experiencing right now.

_I cannot give in! That puppy is a boy!_

_But… he's so cute! I want to pet him too!_

Then husky-Percy took a peek towards the goddess and that was all her barriers could hold before it crumbled down to pieces.

For the first time in history, the goddess of the hunt gave in to her feminine instincts.

Thus, this event planted the seed of love that will surely affect Percy in the future years to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you in advance to those who will review my story.<strong>

**I also encourage those who have not reviewed my story to please send a review, it doesn't matter if the review is good or bad, just tell me why it's bad.**


	5. Thrill of the Hunt

**AN: Please don't kill! (/.\)**

**After spending the whole day putting my drafts together... I present to you... Chapter Five of Silvery Ocean!**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**If you got any complains about my grammar and such, please give me a constructive criticism.**

**Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>A few yards away from the bottom of Camp Half-Blood Hill…<strong>

"A-are we there, yet?" The young girl asked while gripping the hands of another young half-blood for comfort.

The older half-blood observed the quivering bodies of the two eight year old girls hiding with him under the bark of a giant tree. Their attires covered with dirt and sweat, their minds exhausted from the stressful condition, and their energy running on fumes.

At the age of twelve years old, he received an order from Chiron to observe two potential demigods in the same school. The order may not have been a quest, but he still felt ecstatic, after four years of running for many miles, strengthening his upper body, and learning how to wield different weapons, he finally have the means to display his skills.

He was wrong.

Gazing at his hand, the boy ignored the painful stings of the numerous cuts that littered his appendage. Even the bruise on his left leg cannot be compared to the pain of finally recognizing your own weakness, he trained for many years to hone his skills in order to prove his worth in the eyes of his father, yet a mere Minotaur crushed all his hope.

The oldest of the three young demigods hiding inside the bark of a giant tree struggled to formulate a plan that would save their soon-to-be fried asses.

After a few minutes of simulating different scenarios in his mind, Luke Castellan finally closed his eyes, took a deep breathe, and sighed in resignation.

"I have a plan."

Three pair of eyes looked at him in desperation.

Despite of the heavy stress pounding on his shoulder, despite of his body screaming for him to take a rest, he still managed to create a working plan.

Speaking with a barely audible voice, Luke shared his plan, "There's only one way for us to survive…"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere close to the hideout of the three demigods and the satyr…<strong>

A deep rumble on the face of the earth echoed throughout the forest.

_**Boom… Boom… Boom…**_

Under the silhouette of the ominous night, a figure of muscular stature tirelessly scoured the surrounding trees, bushes, and shrubs.

_**Rustle… Rustle… Rustle…**_

After a couple of minutes, the Minotaur raised his head towards the sky, calmly trying to track the scent of his prey. The thrill of the hunt has always made his blood quiver in excitement and the fear which envelopes his prey while they fruitlessly flee without any hope!

Contrary to popular belief, the Minotaur is not just a mindless pungent beast. Living a semi-immortal life for hundreds of centuries inevitably gave the mythical creature some sense of intelligence.

He knows from many failures that attacking in cities would only result in his death, thus he prefer to corner his prey inside a forest or any secluded place.

He knows from many failures that mindlessly destroying trees and roaring obnoxiously would only signify his arrival and location.

He knows from many failures that hunting in the night provides cover for his bulky stature and greatly disables the sight of his prey.

The Minotaur grinned and snorted in excitement.

Oh he knows…

He knows!

That the cowering demigods are hiding inside the ancient tree!

_End of the line bitches…_

* * *

><p><strong>A few days earlier, inside a random train…<strong>

"You're telling me that the Greek gods are true?!"

After explaining to the two young demigods of the existence of Greek gods, Luke expected them to deny his allegations.

"Like Hermes, the messenger of gods?" Annabeth excitedly asked the senior demigod.

"Yes. In fact, my dad is Hermes."

"Then that means… the underworld exist… and if the underworld exists... so does Hades!" The young daughter of Athena, of course she doesn't know it yet, excitedly broadcasted her theory.

"And Zeus lives in Mount Olympus!" Thalia exclaimed enthusiastically, who finally spoke after being completely silent throughout Luke's explanation.

"And Poseidon is Little Mermaid's dad!" One cannot blame the childish assumption of Annabeth, especially since she is only eight years old.

Without any warning, nature turned from a nurturing mother into an intimidating behemoth.

In the span of one minute, the beautiful sunny afternoon became cloudy and rain started pouring.

Lightning danced hauntingly below the dark and angry nimbus cloud while thunder roared menacingly with its companion.

Rain did not merely poured from the clouds, it gushed out with a vengeance, drenching the train with a torrential droplets.

However, the most intimidating part of all, darkness veiled the surrounding area and a sense of dread permeated the atmosphere.

Luke and Grover immediately saw the impending doom and they both, respectively, covered Thalia and Annabeth's mouth.

The cowering satyr whispered ever so silently and fearfully, "Names contain power, even a slight mention of their name can give them a boost in their potential."

"So please, for our safety, don't mention any names of mythical monsters you know." Grover continued to plead.

Nodding timidly, both girls decided to stay quiet for the duration of the ride. And a few minutes later, the demigods fell asleep comfortably, the burden of the day finally catching up to their young body.

* * *

><p>Adrenaline kept their body from feeling the debilitating exhaustion.<p>

Fear motivated them to sprint for their insignificant lives.

And run they did.

_**Run!**_

* * *

><p>Annabeth pushed herself to the limits, her sides felt like a hot knife has been carving an etched in her diaphragm.<p>

_Lead_

One word that perfectly described the state of her legs, but she cannot give in. The demigod that would inherit the works of the legendary artificer, Daedalus, never gives up in the face of obstacle!

So she dodged.

She jumped.

And sprinted to evade the incoming branches and roots that littered the forest surrounding the outskirts of Camp Half-blood.

Staring at the back of the only other female companion in the group, Annabeth truly hoped that they survive this debacle because she finally found a potential long-term friend.

* * *

><p>Thalia has always been an athletic girl, so she had no problem keeping up with Luke, who had at least four years to train his speed and stamina.<p>

But she still lagged behind the future swordsman of Camp Half-blood.

She should be feeling scared but the rush of the wind soothes her nerves, as if the sky itself kept blowing a constant stream of rejuvenating energy towards her.

Don't misunderstand, her face feels awesome because of the rushing wind but Thalia's body feels like shit.

Scratch that.

She has a shallow cut on her arm from that stupid branch, her body reeked of sweat and dirt, and she felt powerless compared to the raging Minotaur chasing them.

So Thalia isn't exactly having the best day of her life.

Despite of the instinct to run and survive, she still worries for the safety of her new friend.

_Friend…_

A foreign concept in her mind.

After being branded as an outcast because of her "weird" choice of clothing, a combination of punk and Goth, she never made any friends. But a few days earlier, she instantly bonded with Annabeth.

_She may talk about random facts all the time, but Annabeth never looked at me the way other kids did._

During the struggle to survive, the daughter of Zeus vowed that she will do anything to save her newfound friend no matter what.

_Even if I have to sacrifice myself for her to survive…_

* * *

><p>Running full sprint for ten minutes while possessing an eight year old body was impressive. But Luke knows that the girls will not last two more minutes before they collapse.<p>

So he had to find a hiding place to rest and get their wits together.

Hiding would only buy them two to three minutes, maybe five, because of the Minotaur's incredible sense of smell.

The foul beast possesses a speed that defies the laws of physics and an indomitable patience to continue its task without any rest.

Luke has no choice but to act as the bait to buy them some time.

"Annabeth! Thalia! Follow Grover to that huge tree and hide inside its bark. I will distract the Minotaur and then I will come back to get yo." Shouted Luke as they sped towards their hiding place.

Both girls obeyed Luke's order and immediately went after Grover, knowing full well that they have no training whatsoever in combating a mythical creature and would only sabotage the male demigod's plans against the Minotaur.

* * *

><p>He stopped.<p>

He silently waited for the arrival of the foul beast.

He listened to the sound of the approaching Minotaur.

It grew louder.

_**Boom… Boom… Boom! **_

And louder.

_**Boom! BoOM! BOOM!**_

Louder.

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

Then silence.

* * *

><p>Luke slowly turned around to face the Minotaur.<p>

Ready to face the boogey monster of all demigods.

Bloodshot eyes stared back at his innocent and inexperience eyes. Dark brown skin glittered with sweat under the moonlight. Its frame panting slowly, causing his huge upper torso to vibrate menacingly.

And it towered over Luke for several feet!

A sudden movement broke the truce between the two beings, Luke launched his throwing blades towards the Minotaur, aiming for its eyes.

But the Minotaur has seen the move done against him for many centuries. Many have tried and in the first few years of its birth, many have succeeded in blinding him.

Not anymore, the beast easily avoided the projectile, moving his head slightly to right and charging immediately heading for its prey.

Luke may not be the son of Athena but he has read numerous books about the mythical creatures that he would soon fight in order to survive.

So he knew how to battle the Minotaur correctly.

Initiating a barrel roll, Luke narrowly avoided the Minotaur's charge and came to rest beside a tree. But he did not expect it to stop and change course in a short period of time.

Luke tried to evade as fast as possible, however, the beast was faster and his body slammed against the demigod's left leg.

_**AAARGH!**_

Effectively giving it the biggest bruise Luke has ever seen in his life.

However, lady luck was on his side.

Luke observed the predicament before him, the Minotaur's horns are stuck in the tree that he was resting on earlier.

Immediately, his brain, overloaded with adrenaline, formed a crude but clever tactic. Luke limped painfully towards another tree and grabbed the remaining two throwing knives on his belt. He hastily stabbed the trunk to create two small holes that would fit the handles of the knives. Then he carefully placed the knives inside the hole so that the sharp end pointed outside, ready to stab the incoming Minotaur.

Just as Luke was done preparing his trap, the demigod heard the rushing sound of the Minotaur's charge and did another barrel roll to the right, trying his best to not further injure his left leg.

_**BOOM!**_

_**ROOOAAAR!**_

Anybody would have flinched after hearing the deafening howl of pain.

But to Luke, it was music on his ear.

His plan worked!

The Minotaur's head is injured.

One of the knives missed its target, but the other one clipped the horn and broke it and half. But the broken half was more than enough to pierce head.

Deep enough to cause immense pain.

But too shallow to disintegrate the Minotaur.

Luke took this cue as his chance to escape towards his friends' hiding place. He fought the pain in his left leg and limped hastily, occasionally looking at the Minotaur who was still incapacitated.

* * *

><p>… <em>despite of the heavy stress pounding on his shoulder, despite of his body screaming for him to take a rest, he still managed to create a working plan.<em>

_Speaking with a barely audible voice, Luke shared his plan, "There's only one way for us to survive…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Few days earlier, about the same time Luke's group entered the train heading back to the Camp Half-blood…<strong>

The day has finally arrived for Percy to meet other demigods like himself. Originally, Sally wanted our young champion to enjoy his childhood and live a life without knowing the dangers of being a half god.

_Ironically, in a different timeline, another Sally Jackson decided the same thing, enrolling another Percy to multitudes of elementary schools and getting bullied and kicked out in a matter of months. _

_Causing him to be branded as a troubled kid and to become a dim-witted demigod._

_Fortunately, the author's Percy is not a pussy._

_Anyway, back to the story._

Alas, the inquisitive mind of the child allowed him to encounter the god of war while his infectious jokester personality cemented their friendship.

Thus, the world of Greek gods emerged in front of Perseus Jackson at an early age, leaving Sally Jackson with no choice but to admit her child in Camp Half Blood.

_I better not hear Percy having any girlfriend! Specially a daughter of that nerdy Athena!_

Apparently, Sally and Athena met each other in a beach while Sally and Poseidon were enjoying their date.

Who would have thought that a mere mortal would fight a goddess? Despite knowing that she was no match against the vast experiences the goddess of smartasses acquired.

Oh but it was a sight to behold!

Two women in the prime of their life, clad in form fitting bikinis, and most of all…

Rolling on the sand trying to humiliate each other by attempting to remove their opponent's bikini!

And what of Poseidon?

We see the god of seas on the sideline, under the shade of a big umbrella, with some sunshades, and eating popcorn.

You're probably wondering why the great god of the seas is merely relaxing and not lifting a muscle to stop the fight.

Because it's the right action!

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

Again, back to the story.

Sally prepared the necessary items Percy needs to survive his first summer in Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

><p><strong>After a couple of hours on the road…<strong>

"We're about ten minutes from arriving to your second home." Sally stated as she saw the hill that signifies distinguished home of demigods.

She continued. "Do you still remember the things that I told you?"

"Yes mom! Don't call Chiron a horse because he's a centaur." Answered Percy

"And what about the Harpies?"

"Um… don't give them corn because they're not really birds?"

Sally sighed tirelessly, "They will eat you if you leave your cabin past midnight."

"Right…"

Another five minutes of silence permeated the atmosphere until the duo something that chilled their bones.

The young demigod asked with a fearful voice. "Mom… is… is that the Minotaur?"

"Yes son. By the way, have you heard of the infamous game, Grand Theft Auto?" Inquired the slightly grinning mother of the young demigod.

Tightly grasping the handle inside the decelerating car, Percy shook his head in response.

His body quaking with excitement and, perhaps, a small dosage of fear..

_Screw excitement! I'm scared to the bones! My stamina and strength are the only thing I trained this whole month!_

But he didn't want to look weak in front of his mother, especially since he is a hundred percent sure that Ares is somewhere around the vicinity, waiting to see what the newly initiated champion would do.

Sally stopped the car just a few yards away from the desperately escaping demigods.

"I want you to promise me that you will not do what I'm about to perform. Do you understand me, Perseus Jackson?"

Percy's heartbeat rose quite a bit, wondering why his mother sounded as if she's about to do something extremely dangerous.

"I… I promise… but, please, be careful…" Pleaded the young demigod.

Ruffling the young child's hair to calm him down, Sally smiled and leaned forward to kiss her child's forehead.

"Mommy is too sexy to die so don't worry. I want you to head towards the group of kids and try to help them, ok?"

And with that, Perseus left the car and slowly crept toward the fleeing group.

Seconds after he left the car, he heard an ear-shattering roar emerge from the car. Then without any warning, the speed of the vehicle climbed from zero to forty miles per hour.

And it's heading straight for the Minotaur.

Percy realized one thing… his mom was still inside the car!

"MOOOOOOM!"

_**CRASH!**_

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

><p>Sally took a deep breath and prayed to Poseidon that nothing bad would happen to her. Then she took of her seatbelt, aimed her car towards the approximate destination of the Minotaur, and slammed the gas pedal.<p>

The car roared to life and made a beeline to the Minotaur and when Sally was sure that the car would impact the beast, she jumped out and rolled away.

Then she counted.

One…

Two…

Three…

_**KABOOM!**_

Glass-shattering explosion rocked the hill. Tongues of fire engulfed the epicenter of explosion. And in the middle of it, the Minotaur stood in agony.

The explosion drowned the bloody howls of the beast, but when smoke and sound dissipated, the agony and pain of the hulking figure appeared for the whole world to witness.

Annabeth, Thalia, Luke, Grover, and Percy stood shell shocked from dangerous stunt the crazy woman did. Yes, it severely incapacitated the Minotaur, but it also gave them a gruesome sight of the real world.

A world full of pain and suffering.

A cruel world.

After witnessing the depressing atmosphere, Sally immediately run after the Minotaur and slashed its neck.

Effectively vaporizing it.

Then the mother slowly walked to her son and engulfed him in a warm and comforting hug.

"Are you ok, son?"

Percy nodded, "I think you should stop playing games, it's making you violent."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So watcha think? <strong>

**Sucks? Boring?**

**Review please!**


	6. Andromeda

**AN: Thank you for those who showed their concern for me, I appreciate it very much.**

**I didn't notice it before but it seems the picture of Night Stalker isn't working anymore so I replaced that too.**

**Have fun reading the long awaited chapter six.**

**As you read my story, keep in mind of whatever you want to state about this chapter and post it in the reviews section.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the original ideas I have pioneered.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chapter Five of Silvery Ocean...<strong>_

_After witnessing the depressing atmosphere, Sally immediately run after the Minotaur and slashed its neck._

_Effectively vaporizing it._

_Then the mother slowly walked to her son and engulfed him in a warm and comforting hug._

_"Are you ok, son?"_

_Percy nodded, "I think you should stop playing games, it's making you violent."_

* * *

><p>After a few seconds of comfortable silence, Annabeth, ever the curious daughter of Athena, approached the duo with the intent to satisfy her curiosity.<p>

"If you're his mom then that means you're just a mortal…" Then with an even more surprised voice. "How can you see the Minotaur or even set foot on this hill?!"

Turning towards the young demigod, Sally immediately felt the intense curiosity pervading in the blond haired girl's mind. From what she knows of Greek mythology, only a child of Athena would notice minuscule details while surrounded with chaos.

Then the femme fatale leaned forward and moved her hand. Slowly but surely it inched towards Annabeth's forehead and flicked it with a bit of force.

"Ow! What was that for, you old hag!" The assaulted child complained.

Nose pointing upward and with a tone of extreme haughtiness, Sally stated, "Well this old hag JUST saved your pretty little bottom!"

As Annabeth opened her mouth to retort, she realized the truth behind the older woman's words. Unable to counter the argument, she turned around and folder her arms.

"Hmph!"

Momentarily forgotten, Thalia and Luke finally emerged in the scene.

Dirt, grime, and sweat stuck to their exhausted body like white to rice, their clothes torn from multiple places, and leaves and small branches stuck on their head.

Nevertheless, the duo strode towards the group with pride, though Luke walked with a painful limp on his left leg.

Surviving the Minotaur at that age?

A feat rarely done.

After a seemingly never-ending walk, at least for Luke, to the pouting Annabeth and laughing Sally, they finally arrived.

"Thank you very much for saving us back there, mam." The oldest demigod in the group stated filled with gratitude.

Exaggeratedly flipping her hair to the side, Sally gave the young demigod a dazzling smile. "Don't worry about it, young man! I do that for a living. Slaying monsters, driving a car and using it as a weapon of mass destruction, and saving the day like Power Puff Girls!"

* * *

><p>Despite Annabeth's intelligence and maturity, her mind tends to focus on the simpler and more childish part of the world. Thus, when Power Puff Girls were mentioned...<p>

All hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>"OMG! You watch Power Puff Girls too?! I thought I was the only one! Miss Dark-and-Mysterious over there said it's too 'sugary, spicey, and everything nice!' but you know what I think?! I bet she watches it too because she knows the punch line!"<p>

The group stared at the girl who barely survived the Minotaur earlier and now she's spouting nonsense without stopping to breathe and with a crazy facade on her face.

"Calm down ki-" Sally tried to stop Annabeth, but fails to do so.

"I know the opening words too! Do you want me to say it! I'll say it!"

"Little girl, no need to-"

"Sugar. Spice. And everything nice." Said Annabeth enthusiastically combined with exaggerated hand gestures. "These were the ingredients chosen to create-"

"Annabeth! Calm down!" Shouted the only adult in the group. "I only watched one episode of that show…"

Slowly, the blond girl raised her head and faced Sally. Unfortunately, the look on her face would have broken any regular human beings.

Glossy big eyes on the verge of crying, quivering lips ready to explode in painful anguish, and a face full of betrayal and dejection.

"But… but… I thought you watch Power Puff-"

Fortunately, a certain centaur saved the party of demigods against the crying behemoth with "blond hair curled like a princess," according to Percy from a different universe.

* * *

><p>"LUKE! GROVER! Are you two alright?!"<p>

Enter Chiron.

A centaur born with immortality from the gods. Mentor to numerous famous heroes such as Achilles, Peleus, and Hercules. And compared to the other centaurs who are overly indulgent drinkers and prone to violence when intoxicated, Chiron is civilized, kind, and possesses an exceptional wisdom.

"PONY!"

Everyone stared at the overly enthusiastic Annabeth, who had the balls to call one of the most respected beings in Greek Mythology with a demeaning name.

"I am MOST DEFINITELY NOT a pony, young lady!" Chiron indignantly denied the accusation.

Facing the oldest demigod in the assembly of exhausted and disheveled youngsters, the mighty centaur ordered Luke to lead the group to the Big House.

"Will you escort the rest of your troops to the Big House, Mr. Luke?"

But before the group was able to take a single step, Sally called out to her son.

"Percy! Come here for a second." Striding towards his mother, Percy stood still while waiting for whatever his mother desires to talk about.

* * *

><p>Sally Jackson may have mercilessly annihilated a Minotaur but she still possesses a kind and compassionate heart. Therefore, she embraced her only son as tightly as she could, fearing that this would be the last time she'll be able to lovingly caress her baby.<p>

Releasing her bundle of joy reluctantly, Sally addressed Percy solemnly.

"My one-and-only-joy-in-life, I want you to know that I will miss you dearly and nothing in this world will replace you in my heart."

She kissed his forehead.

"You will always be my baby. Ok?"

The young demigod nodded for he knows if he speak, tears would fall unrelentingly.

"Be strong because you now carry the burden of this world."

Then she touched his chest, where the heart resides.

"Never change, always stay the cheerful and curious son that I love."

Finally gathering the courage, Percy replied. "I love you too, mom."

"I will see you in a few months. Now go and make me proud."

And the party of legends left.

* * *

><p>The femme fatale and the wise centaur gazed on the silhouette of the departing demigods and satyr.<p>

"It has been so long since I last saw you, milady."

"Chiron… you know you don't have to call me with so much respect, I should be the one offering my respects to you."

Finally facing each other, Chiron continued. "Nonsense! No one has been able to wield such a weapon of immense magnitude for a millennium until you were chosen."

"Luck, Chiron. Nothing more, nothing less." Smiling a little bit, Sally proceeded to deny the praise. "I was just in the right place and right time."

Shaking his head, Chiron opposed the humble statement. "You possess one of the few sentient weapons bestowed to the citizens of earth. Before you, there have been only three wielders of that blade. Now, you command the strength of Andromeda."

"I am merely a human, Chiron. I may possess the ability to gaze through the mist but a human, nonetheless."

Then silence.

Sally patiently waited for Chiron to ask the question that would decide the future of the weapon.

Will the offspring of the fabled wielder of Andromeda be worthy enough to wield her?

Or will he fail?

"Did the broadsword react to Perseus?" Inquired Chiron.

Sally closed her eyes and sighed dejectedly. "No..." She clasped her necklace. "Andromeda did not deem my son worthy enough to wield her."

The centaur's demeanor changed, his normally confident posture stooped down. Shoulders dropped, back bent forward a little, and for a fleeting moment, his true age seemed to have appeared.

"Such an unfortunate turn of events. Son of Poseidon, the Earthshaker, and Sally Jackson, wielder of the tempestuous Andromeda, yet he failed to synchronize with her."

Grasping his arms, Sally shook her head. "Don't worry! I think it's a good thing that she didn't choose him. If she did then he would be too overpowered and the author's fans would hate to see a "Gary Stu."

Laughing uproariously, Chiron patted the femme fatale's head. An action that playfully irritated Sally, but deep down she did not care. With their history, the moment was more like a father and daughter bonding.

"You haven't changed one bit, my dear. But perhaps you're right. May Andromeda pick a worthy wielder."

"Chiron… please take care of my son and teach him the things you have taught me."

"Can I rough him up a bit?"

"You have my permission."

"_A hero can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as he has the nerve._" Chiron said as he quoted himself.

Sally smiled and repeated the same line. "_A hero can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as he has the nerve._"

"I have taken more than enough of your time so I shall let you go now." Then the mentor of heroes surveyed the destruction behind him. "And seeing as you still have tendencies to blow things up, I'll let Argus drive you back."

Blushing slightly, Sally nodded. "Thank you, Chiron. Until we met again."

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Big House...<strong>

Situated in different areas, Luke and company busied themselves while waiting for Chiron.

Closest from the door, Annabeth sat on a small cushioned chair. Next to her, Thalia occupied an identical chair while curiously surveying the interiors. On the other hand, Grover and Percy seem to be engaged in a conversation about the best enchilada made in the whole universe. And farthest from the door, Luke stood beside an open window, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

Then the door opened.

"Chiron!" Exclaimed the lone satyr in the vicinity.

Patting the head of the enthusiastic satyr, Chiron acknowledged his greetings.

"I am glad to see you and young Luke well, albeit filthy and exhausted."

"Hehe… we had some problems on the way back here."

Finally noticing the two girls seated beside the coffee table, the centaur offered them a smile. Moving his appendage for a shakehand, Chiron introduced himself. "I am Chiron and the director of Camp Half-Blood, a pleasure to meet both of you."

Always the go-getter, Annabeth shook his hand first and replied. "My name is Annabeth and I'm sorry for calling you a pony…"

Percy and Grover chuckled in the background.

"Apology accepted, Annabeth."

Then Chiron's calculating eyes landed on the remaining stranger. "And you are?"

"Thalia." She smiled briefly but said no more.

With the introduction done, Percy eagerly made his presence known to the director of Camp Half-Blood.

"Yellow!"

"Yellow?"

"'Hello' sounds like 'Yellow' so I said 'Yellow' instead of 'Hello'." Explained the young champion.

Shaking his head, Chiron smiled and continued. "I… see. It appears that Lord Ares was right about your playful personality."

* * *

><p>Trotting slowly towards the oldest demigod in the house, the centaur gazed at the mess known as Luke Castellano.<p>

"You have made me proud, Luke."

Offering Chiron a proud smile, Luke replied. "Thank you very much, sir! But I failed to kill the Minotaur and if it wasn't for Percy's mom…"

Unable to hold his tears anymore, Luke released his barriers. "I… I… thought… we were all going to die…"

Always the compassionate and understanding centaur, Chiron clasped the crying teen's shoulder.

"Do not sell yourself short, young man. You have survived the atrocities of our world despite bearing insufficient experiences. Let this moment become the first stone that would lead you to success." He paused to let his words sink in. "Because you did not die like the many heroes I have trained and released when I thought they were ready. They perished even though they possess superior skills compared to you. Do you know why?"

Luke shook his head and looked up to his mentor.

"Because you are destined for greatness."

Then Chiron embraced the young demigod.

However, a few seconds later…

"NEIGGGH!"

The centaur trots back violently and shakes his head with the same intensity.

Chiron lifted his front hooves like a horse on crack and continuously stomped the ground as if it is a malignant creature.

Yet he wasn't done. He backpedaled and tripped on a furniture, rolled on the ground and when he finally recovered he pointed a murderous finger at Luke.

Everyone held their breath.

No one has ever seen the composed and indomitable Chiron behave in such a way.

"What in the slimy, disgusting, and foul rotten saliva of Cerberus have you been doing?!" He pinched his nose. "You smelled worse than a Cyclops taking a bath in a sea of filthy Minotaur shit!"

Then the director of Camp Half-blood smelled the air, lifted his armpit, and took a whiff.

"Oh for the love of gods! The smell has transferred on my fur!" With vengeance, Chiron sentenced the foul smelling beast of his punishment. "Luke Castellano! You will be doing bathroom duty for a whole fucking week!"

And thus the reason for his betrayal of the gods has been created.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Big House...<strong>

Two individual strode leisurely towards the cabin while the taller of the two appears to be speaking.

Gesturing to the left, the figure spoke. "To your left, you'll see the strawberry fields. Any demigods can live in our camp, however we still need money to pay for utilities. We got sixty percent of our funding from the gods and forty percent from our strawberry fields."

Then Chiron looked down on Percy. "Why am I telling you this when I know you won't understand what I'm saying?"

"Hey! I know what you said! Strawberry fields to my left and something about money from gods and some money grows from the strawberry fields too." Percy sagely replied.

The centaur can only facepalm himself when he heard the young demigod's assumption.

"Yes, Percy. Our strawberry fields grow money because it's magical and awesome." Arriving in the cabins, Chiron lead him to Ares' cabin. "Lord Ares requested you to stay in his cabin despite not being his son."

The centaur left after the young champion disappeared in the cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Ares cabin...<strong>

Red

Crimson blood

All around Percy, there was nothing but scarlet red. From walls to bed coverings and the furniture, the hue of blood stained the whole place.

"Let me guess… their favorite color is red…" Percy joked.

"So you're the 'mighty' champion of the god of war. You don't seem very strong to me, pipsqueak." Butch, one of the older and temporary leaders of Ares' cabin, taunted our little champion.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Night has fallen all around Camp Half-blood and not a single body out in the open for some reason because it is convenient for the author._

_The occupants of Ares' cabin busied themselves by sharpening their weapons, chattering about their nonexistent grandiose adventures, and a small portion of them were brainstorming battle strategies that would help them become better._

_Suddenly a luminous flash of light exploded in the cabin._

_"Father!" Shouted half of the more compassionate children of Ares._

_The god of war grinned happily after seeing the enthusiasm of his children. Contrary to popular belief, Ares may be cruel and a bully to most but when it comes to his children, it was a different story. Every single one of his minions he created with the intent to claim them on the right age. He's compassionate and kind to each one of them._

_Yes, there is favoritism in the ranks but none harbored any hard feelings, for every kid received a special weapon made for them._

_Mark, one of the respected warriors in the troop, approached his father. "Hello father."_

_"Mark, how is training?" Inquired the god of war._

_"I can finally jog two miles without falling into exhaustion. And my archery is on a decent level." Mark proudly boasted._

_The god of war ruffled his son's head. "Well done my son!" Then he looked around, addressing the whole cabin. "Perhaps this weekend I can examine every one with their training and assist in whatever I can."_

_"Yes!" Shouted the more enthusiastic members of the cabin._

_"Now listen carefully, my beloveds." Pausing for a few seconds to get their attention. "I have chosen a champion outside the members of Ares' cabin."_

_"WHAT?!" Butch shouted with anger. "Why?! That's so unfair! We are your children, it should have been one of us!"_

_"Calm yourself, boy." Observing the curious stares of his offspring, Ares continue. "I know that I favored some of you more than others. And I know my actions have saddened some of you so picking a champion inside the cabin would make it even more unfair."_

_The god of war walked towards Butch and kneel down to his eye level. "Wouldn't you want to win "Capture the Flag" because I added a member with a different repertoire of skills compared to everyone?"_

_Butch nodded with a smirk._

_"I am not saying that he's better than all of you. In fact, the weakest member of this cabin can easily floor him. But that doesn't mean any of you are allowed to bully him. Understood?"_

_"Yes, father."_

_Ares stood up and prepared himself to leave. "He should arrive soon. I expect everyone to treat him as if he was my son and he is your brother."_

**Flashback end**

* * *

><p>"Falcon flying kick of annihilation!"<p>

A random foot impacted Butch's arm and catapulted him on somebody else's bed.

Percy stared at the location the bully previously occupied which is now replaced with a girl of the same age as the boy who flew with no warning.

Percy observed the new stranger that possibly saved him from getting bullied, black short-haired girl with tomboyish appearance, taller than him by a couple of inches but only because of their age difference, and a body that depicts hard work and training.

"Please ignore our step-brother, he's just jealous because you're the chosen champion of our father." Stated the tomboyish girl. "Oh and I forgot! My name is Amy, what's yours?"

Shaking her hands, Percy replied with a grin. "Perseus Jackson but can call me Percy."

"You look pretty tired." Amy grabbed his arm and led Percy to his designated bed. "This will be your bed from now on. But for now, take a shower because you're filthy and seeing as the whole cabin seems to be asleep, the introduction will happen tomorrow instead."

The young demigod embraced the sister figure that accommodated him in the cabin, especially happy that at least one person welcomed him warmly. "Thank you for all this, Amy."

"No problem, Percy. You are now part of the Ares cabin, make us proud."

* * *

><p>Morning came too quickly for the campers of Greek Mythology, begrudgingly everyone automatically assumed their morning rituals. From taking a shower, washing their face, brushing their teeth, or stretching their body.<p>

After the introduction of Percy to the whole cabin, they proceeded to eat their breakfast, and then begun their training. However, because Percy recently arrived in the camp, his schedule remains nonexistent.

And that is the reason why we see our young and bubbly protagonist knocking on the front door of the Big House.

With the door opening, we see Chiron, with his horse-theme sleeping cap on, yawning tirelessly.

"Ah, young Perseus. What can I do for you?"

Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, Percy stated his problem. "All the campers have their schedule but I really don't have one, yet. So I went here to get my own!"

"I see. Well then come in and let me make you some hot chocolate while I change to something more decent."

* * *

><p>In the living room, portraits of the twelve Olympians lined the interior walls of the Big House, perhaps a tribute for the gods and goddesses. Or their inherent pride manifesting in the physical plane by forcing Chiron to honor them with pictures of themselves in the training facility of heroes.<p>

Nonetheless, Percy sat on one of the fluffy, but not too soft, couches present in the living room.

"Alright, here is your schedule. You will be-" However, the four-legged creature was rudely interrupted by the door opening rambunctiously.

Two teenage girls walked in unceremoniously with a younger and shorter girl behind them. Strangely enough, the shortest of the three girls excludes an aura of maturity and authority.

Chiron bowed his upper body in respect. "Milady Artemis. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is mine, Chiron. After all, you are one of the very few males in this world that I respect and honor." Uttered the silver haired young lady. "I came here to bestow my huntresses-"

Time stopped.

Chiron gasped and prepared for the worst.

The two lieutenants of Artemis quivered in restrained anger.

The occupants of the Big House appeared to have choked on their own saliva for none was able to speak in the span of seconds, which felt like years to those witnessing such villainous behavior.

Perseus Jackson unknowingly snuck up to the young lady, grasped her cheeks, and squeezed it together.

His reasons?

Well you'll see.

With a little bit of difficulty, Artemis spoke. "How dare you tou-" However, the young demigod did not cease his actions. He pinched both her cheeks, spread them apart, and moved it up and down.

Releasing the abused cheeks of the goddess, Percy finally sated his curiosity. "Oh! I remember you now! You're the mean lady who turned me into a dog and decided to give me kisses because I looked so cute."

"ROAR!"

And the unsuspected young champion flew and impacted the cushiony embrace of the couch.

"And I will turn you into an insect this time!" She raised her arm dramatically, coated it with supernatural powers, and proceeded to point her appendage toward the filthy **_boy_**, who dared touch her delicate cheeks!

The "Mythical Bolt of Deadly Transformation" surged toward the poor champion.

However, Percy reacted with unsuspected dexterity. Before the bolt reached its target, the prey rolled to the right and fell off the couch, narrowly missing the young champion.

Dashing behind the chair and utilizing the furniture as his make-shift shield, Percy taunted the goddess. "HAH! I learned my lesson last time, meanie! I am immune to your puny-"

His victory remained short live.

With a crazed look, Artemis bombarded the whole place with her bolt of destruction while the poor boy evaded, hiding from one furniture to another as they "poof" from existence.

"TAKE THIS!" Bolt number four extinguished the poor coffee table.

"HAHAHA! IS THIS ALL YOU GOT?!" Bolt number seven annihilated the innocent cabinet.

"YOUR LIFE IS FORFEIT, FILTHY BOY!" Bolt number eleven obliterated the oxygen-giving plant.

Unable to turn the young champion, Artemis shouted in frustration. "GODDAMMIT! Stay still and become my puppy! I mean insect so I can kill you!"

Without any warning, Apollo, ever the mischievous god, spoke in her mind. "Yeeeeees, little sister? You called for one sexy god?"

"Ugh! How many times do I have to remind you to stop answering when I say that word!" Artemis stomped her foot in annoyance.

Without any warning, another god joined their conversation. "Artemis is right, Apollo. She's obviously talking about me, Ares the Magnificent god!"

"Both of you! Get out of my head!" On a rare display of camaraderie, Apollo and Ares high-fived each other before finally leaving the frustrated goddess alone, albeit laughing uproariously in the background.

Fearing for the sanity of the goddess of the hunt, Chiron intervened. "MILADY! Please stop! I am sure he merely undertook such conduct because of his intuitive curiosity."

Panting as if she ran a marathon, Artemis finally relented her desire to transform the boy into an insect.

Slowly coming out of his hiding, Perseus approached the duo while making sure Chiron remain in between them.

"You said you want me as your puppy." Said the cheeky demigod with a grin.

Artemis blushed a crimson red but denied the allegation vehemently. "I most certainly _**DID NOT**_ say such thing!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I did not!"

For the first time in the long history of Zoe Nightshade and Artemis, she has never seen her commander act so jovial and carefree. Her normally composed and immovable attitude was replaced with a "Tsundere" posture.

"Milady, forgive my intrusion but I believe thou have spoken such words earlier."

"ZOE! You're supposed to be on my side! Why are you siding with… this… foul creature?!" Inquired the cornered and furiously blushing goddess of the hunt.

Smiling gingerly, Zoe continued. "Milady, I have never seen thou act 'Tsundere' before and it pleases me to see thou enjoy thyself."

"What is a tsundere, Chiron?" Percy questioned the mighty centaur.

Stroking his beard, Chiron replied. "I believe it is a term in Japanese that represent a character development process in which a person, typically a female, is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time."*

"I don't get it…"

"Just watch the video in the author's profile."

Back to the story.

After the debacle, Artemis stared at Percy. "Do not ever touch me again, boy."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because you are weak and unworthy of my respect!"

The young demigod stared at the floor for a few seconds, digesting the fact that in his current state, he is definitely weak.

On the other hand, the occupants waited patiently for the response of the somber champion.

With burning determination depicted in his eyes, Percy stared at the goddess. "Then I will defeat you! It may not be today or tomorrow, even a few years, but I will defeat you for sure!"

Placing her hand on her hips, the goddess of the hunt taunted her challenger. "HAH! You believe you can challenge one of the strongest being in Greek Mythology and defeat me?! Maybe in your dreams, little boy."

"I will read all the books in this world! I will train until sundown! And I will do anything Chiron says if that is what it will take to win!"

Dismissing the challenge, Artemis provoked the young demigod one last time. "No matter what you do, you'll never succeed in defeating me. But I admire your tenacity so I will give you one incentive."

Silence permeated the atmosphere as the witnesses of the soon-to-be-made-pact waited to hear the, rarely given, incentive of Artemis of the Hunt.

Invading the young child's personal space, the beautiful goddess in a child's body moved her face so close to the petrified demigod.

Then the goddess smiled, making his heart skip a beat.

Her beautiful facade captivated the young champion.

The scent will forever be etched in his mind.

Perhaps it was a joke or it could be a sincere provocation. But in that moment, the unthinkable happened.

_**"If you defeat me, I will let you marry me." **_Whispered Artemis so gently on Perseus' ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: As you can see, a lot of character development has occurred.<strong>

**I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it too!**

**Please review and give me constructive criticism, but if you want, feel free to give me some flames too.**


	7. Frozen Throne

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it's one day late but here ya go!**

* * *

><p>A few minutes later after the shocking exchange between Artemis and Percy.<p>

Escorting the goddess of the hunt and her band of sharpshooters to their cabin, Chiron kept thinking about the proposition Artemis made with the young demigod. Although the oath was not made under the bindings of River of Styx, the words of the gods and goddesses should not be taken lightly, especially when the virgin goddess herself presented an oath-shattering pact.

Unable to hold his inquiries, Chiron strode closer to the goddess of the hunt and uttered softly. "Was it wise to tell young Perseus such an outrageous proposal?"

Patting the centaur's back lightly, Artemis chuckled. "Do you honestly believe that little pipsqueak can defeat me in combat? Not many demigods can contest to my prowess, much less a wet behind the ear kid."

"That pipsqueak, as you eloquently put, IS the new champion of Lord Ares. He will be receiving privileged training from the god of war himself, who knows considerable amount of knowledge in martial arts and weaponry."

Regretting her decision a little bit, Artemis nervously assured Chiron, but mostly herself. "If you put it that way, it seems he will catch up soon. But let's face it Chiron, the lives of every demigod in this camp hangs terribly in thin strings." Pausing for a moment to swallow the dreadful reality she spoke. "The new champion of Ares may not survive his first quest due to the jealous gods who have a reputation to uphold."

Silence prevailed for a few minutes after Artemis uttered her horrid response.

Nothing but the sound of the hooves stomping the ground, harder than usual, can be heard in the broad daylight.

From a distance, the silver hue of Artemis' cabin slowly emerged from the view of the group. On the center of the roof, directly above the front door, lays a carved bow and arrow to symbolize the main weaponry made for the huntresses. And light brown stags of different shapes and sizes populated the walls of the structure, Artemis' symbolic animal.

As the huntresses poured in to the cabin, one by one they passed Chiron and Artemis who stood still. Even Zoe can feel the tangible hostility the centaur desperately held back in front of her patron.

Swiveling around to the direction of the Big House, Chiron abruptly stopped and gave his reply with a tight jaw and clenched fist. "I believe in the potential of every single demi-god under my watch. Perseus may not know how to wield a sword in the present time, but I will make sure by the time he confronts you in battle… you will quake in fear."

Unintentionally provoking the immortal teacher of numerous champions and known figures of Greek Mythology, Artemis wondered if she inevitably increased the chances of the young demigod from winning against her.

"I may have fucked up…"

* * *

><p>Big House – Living Room<p>

The greyish door knob slightly twisted until the door gave way to the centaur-like figure. His profile exuded the determination to win against all odds recently presented before him. Chiron usually does not give in to provocations, but when the lives of his charges were tossed aside like rags then the immortal teacher has no choice but to show his unfathomable experience.

Noticing the source of Artemis' frustrations, Chiron sauntered towards the young demigod who has been patiently waiting for his arrival ever since the centaur escorted the Hunt.

"How are you doing, Percy?"

Still confused from the earlier interaction, the newly instated champion replied softly. "I'm fine, Chiron."

"You seem a little quieter compared to the infectious enthusiasm you had earlier, is there something wrong?"

"The lady that tried to turn me into a bug… is she still mad at me?"

Patting the head of the troubled adolescent, Chiron explained the situation. "She's not mad at you, so do not worry." Assured the centaur. "I do have a question, do you know who that lady was?"

"No, but she felt different from everybody else. She has the same feeling as Ares."

"You're essentially right. She's Lady Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, the virgin goddess."

Percy's eyes widened in shock, all the close calls he faced in the past few days finally caught up to him. Being turned into a dog and ravaged by the Hunt, dodging multiple beams of transformation, and finally the proposition of marriage.

Wait a minute… marriage?

"Chiron, what does marrying a girl really means?"

Pausing for a moment to answer the question with the most concise and simple answer he could think of. Chiron stroked his chin for an appropriate response that would guide the young demigod into accepting the consequences of the agreement.

"Marriage means being together with the person you love the most and doing your best to make each other's life happy."

The young champion answered immediately. "I think she's cute, but I don't know if I love her."

"You're far too young to truly understand the concept of love, but I want you to understand one thing." Chiron stared at Percy to make sure he's paying attention. "Artemis swore off any kind of intimate relationship with any man. The fact that she even proposed the idea of marriage to you means she thinks of you incapable of defeating her."

"What?! That lady thinks I'm not strong enough to beat her?!" Furrowing his eyebrows cutely, Percy continued with vigor. "Chiron! Please teach me how to be strong so I can beat her! I'll show her that good always trump over evil!"

"Um… Percy, she's not evil. Lady Artemis is on our side."

Shaking his head vigorously. "Nope! She's evil! That lady turned me into a dog and then hugged me to death on her boobies. Then she tried turning me into a bug just now!" Pausing to catch his breath and then continued with even more passion. "Next time, I'll be the one hugging her tightly!"

"Before you can accomplish such feats, you will have to undergo rigorous training, not only because you're the first champion after decades of silence in between the gods and goddesses, but because you also have a challenge to overcome."

"I don't care! I will do my best!"

"Dangerous monsters will come after you and try to end your life. The moment you accept Lord Ares' training and mine's, your life will cease to have any peaceful moment."

Too young to understand the gravity of his choices, Perseus proceeded to agree in everything Chiron has said. In the eyes of the young demigod, becoming stronger would allow him to prove the goddess of the hunt wrong.

"Alright, since you have made your decision, I will help in your training. But first, wait for a moment."

Standing up, Chiron walked towards his office and went behind the mahogany table. Numerous papers containing the bills, statements, and other important documents pertaining to Camp Half Blood lays neatly on top of the table. Reaching into one of the compartments, the centaur pulled out a piece of paper and strode back to the living room where he left the young champion.

"Here's the schedule of activities you were asking for before Lady Artemis decided to make you her target practice."

Percy grabbed the paper excitedly and peered inside, scanning the contents and immediately noticed something that surprised him. "What?! Even in camp I have to go in class and study! But that's boring stuff."

Bopping the complaining teenager on the head, Chiron went into his teacher mode. "The monsters you'll fight have been killed numerous times throughout history. Each one of them have strengths and weakness, in order to become a strong warrior, you'll have to learn every single one of them. Don't you want to become strong enough to beat Lady Artemis?"

Grumbling incoherent words, Percy reluctantly agreed. "Ugh… I guess…"

"If I'm going to impart you with something I want you to remember for all eternity, then I want you to remember this, Perseus Jackson."

All kids and teenagers alike knows one thing and that is when your full name was spoken, you either did something super bad or… you did something REALLY bad. Thus, on instinct, Percy straightened his back and gave his full attention to Chiron.

"Knowledge is power."

* * *

><p>The Mess Hall – Dinner Time<p>

As night fall creep and engulfed the blue sky, campers slowly emerged from their cabins or other activities they were occupied with. Various sons and daughters of the Olympian gods and goddesses sat respectively to their tables.

Percy timidly followed Amy as the rest of Ares' children leisurely marched towards their table.

Demigods of all ages strode towards the mess hall, eagerly awaiting for the food and refreshments they desperately needed after finishing every single activities in their schedule. Casually looking around, Percy saw different demigods all around him.

"I see you this is your first time seeing the campers gather around." Amy interjected after seeing the curious gaze Percy unknowingly produced.

"Yeah… it looks like members of the same cabin have the same kind of looks." Percy observed.

Entering the mess hall and sitting on the Ares table, Amy searched around the surroundings. She pointed at the group of girls and said. "Look straight ahead, you see those girls putting on make ups and wearing pink shirt, pink shorts, pink socks, and pink shoes?"

"Wow… they look like that pink energizer bunny from the commercials."

Amy chuckled. "You're not entirely wrong. They are children of Aphrodite, the goddess of pink and everything girl you can think of." Pointing at the same direction but different table. "Look to that table with the campers holding books and wearing glasses."

Immediately noticing the smart and serious aura of the table, Percy just nodded to Amy and waited for her to explain further.

"They are the children of Athena. Don't underestimate them, they make look weak compared to our muscle-y body, but they have the smartness to counter our brute force strategy." Amy replied as she sagely offered Percy an advice. "I hate to admit it but they are our best strategist."

Suddenly, Percy spotted a familiar face. The same girl he saw being chased by the Minotaur and the same girl who got in an argument with his mom. Although he forgot her name, Percy still waved at the girl.

The girl blonde waved back after remembering the boy that saw the incident.

"Seems you're already a ladies man!" Amy teased.

Shoving the girl's shoulder lightly while blushing, Percy denied. "Nuh-uh! She was the same girl that got chased by the Minotaur."

"Oh…. Anyway, look over there…"

Suddenly the sound of a glass cup and metal spoon hitting each other rang loudly. The whole mess hall immediately quieted and looked at the direction of the noise.

Three figures sat in the neatly cloth table, its purple hue conveyed the royal status of the three beings that sat in it. Situated in the center of the extravagant table, the immortal and wise centaur, Chiron held the glass cup and metal spoon that rang loudly throughout the mess hall.

To his right, the god of wine, grape-harvest, and party, stared at the campers disdainfully. Obviously, the god did not want to dine with the snotty brats who caused him headache.

Last, but not the least, sitting to the right of Chiron, the goddess of the hunt. Artemis sat on her chair while radiating beauty in her eighteen-year old form.

Percy sat mesmerized as he gazed upon the beautiful lady sitting beside Chiron. The moon light seemed to illuminate and increase her natural beauty and nature herself appeared to cooperate in making sure the young and impressionable champion would fall for the goddess of the hunt.

Feeling an unusual gaze upon her, Artemis scanned the crowd to look for the disrespectful brat who's staring at her harder than usual. However, the goddess of the hunt only saw the usual venerated gaze of every camper until she settled on the same demigod who has brought her shame and embarrassment.

Artemis' eyes widened as she felt the intensity of the young champion's gaze upon her. Despite the mesmerized look being shot towards her, not a single malicious intent was directed at her. Nor did she felt the occasional perverted gaze she would receive while in her immaculate form. The young demigod's gaze purely depicts adoration and nothing else.

As if the unusual atmosphere broke into pieces, Percy felt a shove to his arms that broke his concentration.

"Don't stare too hard at Lady Artemis, she might turn you into a bug." Amy said.

Realizing who the person was, Percy proceeded to return his stare on the table and replied incredibly quiet. "Not like she hasn't tried it."

Back to Chiron and his forgotten ringing…

"I have a few announcements so be quiet!" Chiron exclaimed loudly. "Luke came back from his retrieval mission successfully!"

Approving roar erupted all around the mess hall as they cheered one of their strongest camper. On the other hand, Luke received numerous pats, shoulder punch, and congratulations from his fellow cabin members.

Chiron continued. "With him came two girls. Annabeth, the daughter of Athena! And Thalia, temporarily situated in the Hermes cabin until claimed!"

Smiling at the enthusiasm of the campers, Artemis clapped with them to show her appreciation. However, her smile did not convey both of her intentions.

"And let's not forget Lady Artemis and The Hunt!" The wise centaur presented the band of girls on the Artemis table and the lady beside him. "I'm sure everyone here knows the tradition whenever the Hunt visits us, right?!"

"**CAPTURE THE FLAG!**" Shouted everyone excitedly.

* * *

><p>Few days before Capture the Flag event<p>

Two days have passed and Percy diligently followed the schedule given to him. Because he is still young and his body has not fully developed, the young champion was only given stamina training, Greek classes, and limited light weapon training.

Currently, we see our young champion relaxing on the sands of Fireworks Beach. For some reason, listening to gentle waves splashing on the beach soothes and relaxes his mind.

But the beautiful scenery was disturbed when a random light illuminated on the young demigod's peripheral vision. Ares stood with all his hulking glory and, as always, the mighty axe that accompanied him in numerous battles lay menacingly on his shoulder.

"Hey kid." Ares greeted succinctly.

Looking at the source of the voice, Percy saw his patron. "Ares! What are you doing here?"

"Oh? I can't see my champion whenever I want to?"

The young demigod chuckled. "Haha I guess you're right!" Then Percy remembered something important and exciting. "Oh! I'll be playing Capture the Flag for the first time, I'm so excited!"

"Would you believe me if I said I came here to train you?"

Percy's eyes widened in surprised and he stood up while feeling bubbly. "Are you going to teach me super awesome powers for the Capture the Flag?"

"Oh you mean like these?!"

Ares proceeded to engulf his enormous axe with fiery flames then lifted the steel behemoth he called arms upward and slammed the weapon of decapitation down on the ground. A rift opened in front the god of war, flames of chaos emerged from the split, and seemed intent on devouring all the enemies in the vicinity. But since no enemy presented itself, in the eyes of the young and impressionable champion, the flames seemed to dance hypnotically and obediently for him.

"Yes! Teach me that!"

"Hmmm…" Ares pondered for a few seconds, purposely dragging his answer to make the young demigod frustrated. "Should I teach you that super awesome technique?"

Percy nodded hopefully.

"Nope!"

"WHAT?!" Percy shouted with a loud voice filled of disbelief. "Why not?! I thought I'm your champion! I'm supposed to be strong and powerful!."

Suddenly, the young demigod clutched his chest and crumpled from a lack of air. His knees gave out after experiencing the first most excruciating pain he felt in his life. Tears slowly formed on the edge of his eyes. Perseus Jackson slowly lifted his small head and looked up to find the source of his pain.

He saw the god of war's appendage still in the same punching position where his solar plexus a few seconds ago.

Betrayal and anger gradually converged in his mind to cloud the simplistic judgment he procured.

Then Ares' foot slammed down right beside the crumpled demigod's head, he knelt down , and stared directly in the eyes of the young champion.

"I want you to listen very carefully." Ares halted and waited for Percy to respond with a nod. "You are nothing but an ordinary demigod who just got an extra training because I picked you to be my champion. You are not special, you have no outstanding talent, you are not different from all the demigods you see walking in this camp."

The god of war helped Perseus stand up and while still in the kneeling position, he continued. "I will make you stronger than any of the champions before you. I will impart you with all the strategic and tactical knowledge about warfare I have accumulated over the years. I will grant you the ability to use numerous weapons for your arsenal. But I want you to remember one thing."

Wiping the tears that dripped on to the champion's cheek, Ares continued.

"Do not let arrogance govern over you because that will get you killed. Never assume that you are more entitled than anybody else because you are not."

Percy nodded in understanding.

"Work hard to become strong. Work hard so you can fight like me. Work hard so you can protect those you love. There is no shortcut to the top, remember that. Ok?"

"Crystal clear" The young demigod replied.

Suddenly, the god who had a reputation for being ruthless and cold, defied the expectation once again.

Ares embraced the young champion like how a father would hug his own child after disciplining him. "I'm sorry for punching you like that. I saw the arrogance in you and I needed to cut the bud immediately before it puts you in harm's way."

"It's alright. Thank you for watching out for me..." Perseus hugged his patron back with the same gusto. "That's the first time anybody scolded me like I have a dad, it's different from my mom because she didn't punch me."

Laughing uproariously, the god of war replied. "Better get used to it! You're my champion, I'm not going to raise you like a pansy! You'll learn to take punches."

* * *

><p>Capture the Flag – Demigod side<p>

A loud resonating sound echoed throughout the camp as Chiron blew in the conch shell, signaling the five minute warning before the Capture the Flag event starts.

The campers gathered together to rehearse the strategy made by the Athena children once again.

Matthew broke the formation and spoke up to reiterate the tactic they'll be using against the Huntresses. "Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysus, and Aphrodite cabins, the four of you will spread out the perimeter and be our Vanguard Team, the one who shall defend our side from the assault."

One random girl from the Aphrodite cabin interjected. "Why are we being paired with these brutes?!"

"I'm putting the Aphrodite cabin in defensive position because you little bunnies aren't fast enough to be in the assault team." Matthew shook his head while holding his laughter. "I don't care what you do… throw your make ups, mirrors, or whatever girly stuff you have to the Huntresses, just make sure you hamper their movement."

Looking towards the Assault Team, Matthew continued. "Apollo, Hermes, and Athena Cabins will zoom in to the enemy flag and whoever gets the flag needs to be protected immediately by anyone in the vicinity. Make sure to reach the Vanguard Team to get more protection."

Finally, Matthew faced the last cabin unmentioned so far. "And as usual, Demeter Cabin will be our medic if we ever need it."

Pausing for a few second to let the information sink in, the strategist bellowed. "You got your roles! May the gods be with us!"

"**MAY THE GODS BE WITH US!**" Roared the campers as they lifted their weapons.

* * *

><p>Capture the Flag – Artemis' side<p>

The goddess of the hunt strode in silence as she surveyed the huntresses lined up facing her. Quietly scanning the warriors in front of her, Artemis addressed them like a general. "Are we going to let these pampered little kids beat us?!"

"NO!"

"Are we going to bring down the pain on them?!"

"YES!"

"Are we going to capture Perseus and transform him into our dog so we can pet him every day?!"

"YE- wait… what did you say, Lady Artemis?"

Blushing from the slip of tongue, Artemis immediately corrected herself. "Zoe and Phoebe! You two will accompany me as the main Assault team. I don't care which one of us gets the flag, but make sure to go for it."

Looking around the rest of her huntresses, Artemis barked the rest of her orders. "Ten will remain and position around the perimeter to protect the flag. The rest will come with the Assault Team and act as diversion. Any questions?"

A random huntress raised her hand. "What did you mean by capturing Percy and turning him into a dog?"

"No question it is!" Artemis shouted as she evaded the question once again. "For the hunt!"

"**FOR THE HUNT!**" Roared the huntresses.

* * *

><p>Positioned on the north western side are the huntresses of Artemis, their flag placed on the bottom of Zeus' Fist. The defending girls would take advantage of the trees for cover while sniping enemy campers who dared capture their flag.<p>

On the other hand, the campers occupied the Amphitheater and in the middle of it is the flag. The benches acted as a barrier and a look out for the defending campers since they can stand on top of it and see a wide view of surrounding area.

The conch shell bellowed three times, signaling the start.

* * *

><p>Capture the Flag – Overview<p>

The battle between quality over quantity began with an earth-shattering roar.

Both sides charged relentlessly.

Each Assault Team and their accompanying diversions ran as fast as they could. The teams met on the mouth of North Woods.

Immediately, three Hermes kids fell as their shirts got pinned on the ground with three arrows shot simultaneously from Artemis' bow. Two more campers from the Apollo Cabin tripped as their pants got shot and stuck to the ground. Phoebe and Zoe dashed like ravaging lions and pounced on any campers that unfortunately came their way.

"That's my fifth!" Phoebe as she knocked out a camper with the butt of her dagger.

Zoe smiled and ran towards two campers coming her way. Apollo grunt one and Apollo grunt two narrowed their eyes as they saw the incoming lieutenant of Artemis. Preparing their weapons, both of them got ready to do a stabbing motion with the butt of their sword. However, Zoe had another intention.

She did a barrel roll in between the Apollo kids and before they can even turn around, Zoe executed a sweeping kick. Tripping both the campers then grabbed both their heads and slammed it into each other, effectively knocking them out.

"Ten!" Zoe said as she looked at Phoebe.

"Whatever, you show off!"

One by one, campers mercilessly fell either by their clothes getting pinned down by the arrow heads or knocked out by the huntresses who choose to combat them in close quarters. Despite of the vast quantity disadvantage of the hunt, it seemed the disadvantage did not affect them one bit.

The Assault Team of demigods dramatically lowered in numbers as they got picked one by one while Artemis' Assault Team reached Canoe Lake area.

* * *

><p>Canoe Lake<p>

Near the edge of Canoe Lake, Percy stood alone having been placed there because the rest of Ares Cabin believed nobody would enter the Southern edge of the Canoe Lake.

We see our favorite champion leaning on a random tree while eating a banana. Bored out of his mind, Perseus continued to eat his banana as slowly as possible to ease his boredom. Then without a care, he threw the banana peel on a random direction.

"I'm so bored! There's nothing to do here!" Yelled the young champion. "Something happen already, please!"

As if the gods have heard his plea, a lone figure dash past him. However, instead of continuing towards the demigod's flag, the figure halted its dash and laughed.

"Well… well… well… if isn't my _**future husband**_**.**" The goddess of the hunt uttered disdainfully. "I see they put you in guard duty, but in the most useless place."

Narrowing his eyes to create an intimidating facade, but only successfully making a cute pouting face, Percy replied. "Lady… Artemis, you finally showed your face! I will beat you!"

Sauntering towards the young champion, the thirteen-year old form of Artemis smiled mockingly. The goddess of the hunt used her index finger to lift the young demigod's chin to make sure he'll see the mocking smile she have.

Leaning close to Perseus' face, Artemis softly said. "Catch me if you can, little puppy."

Before Percy can even grab the goddess, she took off faster than he could think of, dashing straight toward the Amphitheater. With a desperate attempt, the demigod tried to run as fast as his short legs could, reaching his arms towards the receding figure of Artemis.

Then she slid.

Artemis slid on the same banana peel Percy was eating earlier.

On the other hand, Percy caught up to her but because of his inexperience, he failed to react fast enough upon the unexpected situation.

Both the goddess and demigod collided and rolled around.

Percy enveloped the goddess' body with a tight hug to prevent her from escaping his clutches. Artemis struggled fruitlessly because they continued to roll endlessly, until they hit a tree that stopped their tracks.

The young demigod lay on top of the goddess. Percy's innocent mind saw nothing romantic with their position, but Artemis thought differently. She blushed at the awkward position they're currently in.

Lady Artemis' arms pinned by both of Percy's hands while he sat on her stomach with his face super close to hers. Ironically, their situation reversed, earlier the goddess looked down upon the demigod mockingly. Now the prey has captured the predator and smiled mockingly at her.

"Guess what, Lady Artemis." Uttered the young Perseus innocently.

"What…?"

Leaning even closer, Perseus replied. "I gotcha."

The goddess of the hunt looked away blushing furiously.

Then a deafening noise shattered the atmosphere between the two beings.

"**THE HUNTRESSES HAVE WON!**"

* * *

><p>Unknown – Throne Room<p>

Frozen structures dominated the palace, from columns of never-melting ice to the menacing frozen throne that stood on the top of the pedestal. The frigid area held a being of power, capable of creating a blizzard with nothing but its word.

Sitting on the frozen throne, the figure listened lazily to his most prestigious scientist as it repeated the new findings.

"Milord, we have found a planet of abundant resources, but it contains intelligent inhabitants." Stated the scientists while bowing down deeply.

Opening its mouth slowly, the being uttered softly. "Send in the scouts…"

"Yes, Milord." Said the scientist obediently.

Standing up to leave the frozen throne, the being said forebodingly.

"At last… we have a new planet to conquer."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**No excuse for that lateness.**

**Thank you for the constructive criticisms! You know who you are and I appreciate it :)**

**Continue to give me reviews fams. I try to reply asap because I value everyone's review.**


End file.
